Conversion
by xDisgraceful Avengerx
Summary: Fighting was slowly changing who she was, Sayaka thought. And she couldn't decide whether or not it was a good thing. Future KyoSaya, slight MadoHomu. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Decided to start this on a whim after I finally finished my favourite manga, Holyland. Street fighting just seemed too perfect not to mix with Madoka Magica. So...here's chapter one. Also, if you end up wondering about the dates, they're just to show the amount of time it takes for the story to progress to different parts.**

* * *

**(September 15)**

Sayaka sat on the ground, wrapping her hands with bandages. Madoka was behind her, shaking nervously.

"Sayaka... I really think that...maybe we shouldn't-"

"Hey! You're here!" A voice called out. Sayaka looked up to see a girl with long, dark red hair walking toward her.

"You Kyoko?" She asked the girl, who smirked, showing her teeth.

"Damn right."

"Sayaka-chan," Madoka said as Sayaka stood up, grabbing her arm. "You don't have to fight like this. We could...we could walk away now."

Sayaka turned to face her best friend, and grabbed her hands. "My hands are shaking. Isn't that pathetic? But I don't have a choice. It's for the greater good." She looked back at Kyoko.

"I've heard about you on the streets. You let your own group get beat up! What's wrong with you?"

"You've got it all wrong, bitch." Kyoko sneered. "But hey, if you've heard the rumors, I've got to hand it to you for showing up instead of running off."

"I wouldn't run away from someone like you." Sayaka answered. "I've come to beat some sense into you, actually."

Kyoko dropped down into a fighting stance.

"Hey! Look at that!" Someone shouted. "It's her. Homura Akemi! She showed up!"

Madoka turned around in shock, and rushed over to Homura. "Homura-san, please! Stop them!"

"This isn't my fight," she said coldly. "I'm sorry, Madoka."

"Got you interested, huh, Homura?" Kyoko said, turning her head to the dark-haired girl.

"Kyoko." Homura addressed her.

"Don't call me that like we're friends!" Kyoko snapped.

"The enemy of your enemy is your friend, Kyoko." Homura answered. "I would suggest you don't cross me, or you'll have two enemies."

Kyoko laughed, turning back to Sayaka. "Alright, Miss Justice. Let's see what you've got!"

Sayaka dropped into a stance, fists raised.

"Look at her already. Such a dissapointment," someone muttered.

"I don't want you to act like this is some game," Kyoko said. "Take me seriously. You're really pissing me off, that loose fighting stance and barely clenched fists."

Homura smirked. _It looks like Miki's taken an offensive stance, ready to jump in at any moment. Kyoko, on the other hand, has taken a powerful stance, meaning she's ready to block and intercept her opponent._

_I don't want to vanish,_ Sayaka thought. _This is all I have. This city...is my home. I can't lose._

And with that, she lunged forward, fists pushing out with force, skimming straight past Kyoko's face as she charged, their feet next to each other as Sayaka brought her fist back, preparing for another strike. Sayaka stumbled, and immediately brought her fists up to guard her face as Kyoko thrust her leg into the air.

"Don't you underestimate me!" The kick connected with the block, pushing Sayaka back a few feet. "

Sayaka pressed a hand to her bloodied nose, staring at Kyoko. She glanced back to Madoka, standing amongst the onlookers. _Don't worry, Madoka. I won't lose. We'll be able to go home after this._

_"_Heh, rookie." Kyoko said, smirking. "Get real if you want to fight me!"

She turned back to Kyoko, rushing in again. She immediately moved to duck as Kyoko's fist swung through the air right where her head had been, and brought her fist up from below, just catching the side of Kyoko's cheek. The red-haired girl brought her knee up, slamming it into Sayka's ribcage.

"Ack!" Sayaka gasped in pain, falling to the ground. She rolled out of the way as Kyoko took a kick, aiming for her face.

"You gonna run around all day? Or maybe you'll actually fight back, for once!" Kyoko yelled.

Sayaka pulled herself to her feet again, and charged in from behind, dropping down low, and grabbing Kyoko around the waist, forcing her to the ground. Kyoko looked up in shock.

_That...was a well-constructed wrestling move. Is she a wrestler? No, can't be. Her style is too open, too sloppy._

She slammed her elbow into Sayaka's nose, smirking in satisfaction at the sickening crack that she heard. Sayaka stumbled off of Kyoko, holding her nose.

"Sayaka!" Madoka called, running forward and kneeling next to her friend.

"Madoka, it's not over," Sayaka said. "Get back."

She stood again, charging at Kyoko, throwing a straight. Kyoko blocked it with ease, but failed to see Sayaka's elbow coming in from the other direction. She heard a pop in her jaw, but stayed on her feet.

"You bitch." She said. "That'll make it hard for me to eat, you know." She dropped, aiming a kick to knock Sayaka over, but the blue-haired girl jumped, slamming her fist down from above. It hit Kyoko's head perfectly, and Kyoko let out a pained noise. How had she not noticed that?

Sayaka's hand slammed into the side of her face again, and she clutched her head, falling to her knees.

"You'll pay for that."

* * *

The day at the arcade. That's how it started. She remembered being cornered in the bathroom by that girl, the green-haired girl, demanding she hand over her things. Sayaka unthinkingly pulled back her fist and shot off a punch, then made her way to escape through the exit. The next day, it seemed as though everyone was talking about the "punk with the blue hair". They called her the Hunter.

Sayaka remembered the second time, when someone had actually challenged her. She got beat pretty badly, a sprained hand that still hurt, and two black eyes being the most notable injuries. Madoka had been there, urging Sayaka to leave, but she wouldn't. She couldn't. She needed to clean up these streets. She needed to save this place. It was her place. She didn't have anywhere else. She was alone.

* * *

Kyoko's foot launched out at Sayaka's stomach, and she hit it, causing the blue haired girl to double over in pain. Sayaka groaned as she tried to stand. Her energy had dissipated. She didn't know what to do.

She struggled to stand again, but dropped to her knees. Kyoko stood above her, readying herself for the punch.

"It's over," she said, and brought her fist down, just as Sayaka shoved hers up into Kyoko's gut. Kyoko fell, clenching her eyes shut, as Sayaka punched the same spot again, and again. then, she fell over in pain.

"I...can't..." Kyoko stared. Sayaka could feel obscene amounts of blood dripping from her nose.

"Sayaka! Let's get out of here!" Madoka said. Homura turned, noting the flashlights in the distance.

"It's not over..." Kyoko managed to say as Sayaka turned to leave, one arm slung over Madoka's shoulders.

* * *

**(September 22)**

Sayaka sat on a bench at the park, looking out at the lights of the city with swollen eyes.

"Sayaka!" Madoka called, running over to her. "How's your hand? Healed?"

Sayaka flexed her fingers. "It's getting better."

"That's great!" Madoka paused. "But...I'm sort of nervous for you. Are you sure you want to keep meeting up in the city?"

"I'm sorry," Sayaka said, giving Madoka her answer from just those two words.

Madoka nodded, sitting down on the bench next to Sayaka. "You okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Oh? Um, nothing really." Sayaka said. "I just...don't know how to phrase it..." Madoka stared at her, unmoving. "It's just...is it alright for me to be here? In this city, with you? I'm not helping anyone or anything by being here. I'm just...causing more trouble."

"Sayaka..." Madoka whispered.

"I mean, it's the only place I've ever cared about! But...I just...don't know what I should do anymore! I'm so alone, Madoka!" A tear slipped from Sayaka's eye, falling to the dirt-covered ground. Madoka placed a hand on Sayaka's shoulder.

"Let's go walk. Maybe...it'll help you...just to walk with a friend-"

A figure stumbled into the clearing. Sayaka sat up immediately.

"Kyoko Sakura." She said. Madoka gasped, standing net to her. Kyoko's face was badly swollen, but through her battered eyes, she could just make out blue hair.

"You two..." She growled.

"What do you want?" Madoka asked nervously.

"Nothing to do with you guys." She collapsed on the bench beside them, clutching her shoulder.

"What?" Sayaka asked. "You've been injured. What's happened?"

"They're pissed cause you beat me." Kyoko says. "They want me gone. Say I'm a disgrace to their gang."

"Sayaka...let's get out of here." Madoka whispered.

"Right," Sayaka agreed.

"But we have to take Kyoko." Madoka added.

"What?" Sayaka asked. "No way!"

"But she's injured."

Sayaka groaned. She couldn't decide what the right choice was, but her hero complex was yelling at her to grab Kyoko. So she did.

"Let's get out of here, Sakura." She said.

"No objections, Miki." Kyoko responded, when a crash was heard on the other side of the clearing.

"Well well, look what we have here." A voice sneered.

"Rolling with The Hunter now, are you, Kyoko?"

Kyoko looked up, scowl gracing her features. "Miki."

"What?" Sayaka asked, looking at her.

"Let's team up for a fight."

"...Sakura." She said, slightly puzzled.

"You don't have to fight..." Madoka said.

"Yes, we do!" Sayaka and Kyoko answered at the same time. Kyoko turned to Sayaka. "Well it looks like we have an agreement, then, eh?"

"Looks like it." Sayaka answered, dropping into a stance.

"You aim for the two on the left. I'll take the leader." Kyoko whispered. Sayaka nodded, and the two rushed in.

Sayaka aimed a straight, and got the first girl down easily. The guy was tougher. She aimed two punches, then dropped, landing an uppercut on the boy's chin, and knocking the side of his face with her elbow. The boy grinned, shoving Sayaka backwards. Sayaka dropped, launching a fist at his stomach. It connected, and she fell back, next to Kyoko.

"There may be more coming," Kyoko said. "We should get out of here."

"Agreed," Sayaka said, and, grabbing Madoka, she took off after Kyoko, breathing heavily as they ran. _What is this city making me become? _She wondered. _That fight...wasn't for the greater good of anyone. I didn't save anybody. Kyoko could';ve taken them by herself._

She frowned. If this was what was going to happen, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be a part of the city anymore. What would Madoka do, if she got injured? What would her parents do, or Kyosuke?

"We should team up more often," Kyoko said.

"What?" Sayaka asked.

"You. Me. Team up. We fight good as a team." Kyoko replied. "Besides, it'd be nice for you to get another friend, right?"

* * *

**End Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Conversion! Hold on people, it's going to be a bumpy ride.**

**Also, in regards to Oriko and Kirika (later in the chapter); if you haven't read Oriko Magica, one of Madoka Magica's sister series, you probably won't know them.**

* * *

**(September 22 cont.)**

Sayaka contemplated. "If we joined up...what would we be doing?"

"Taking down the guys that worked me over, of course." Kyoko said. "And the ones who are after you, too."

"I..." Sayaka started. "I don't want that. I want to help people, not crush them."

"You'd be helping yourself, you idiot! Did you ever think about that?" Kyoko leaned against a wall. "Listen, they're not just gonna go away and leave you alone now. They know your face. They know your reputation. You'd be a fool not to try and help yourself!"

"Then I'm a fool." Sayaka answered. "Because I don't want to fight like that. But...I'm not opposed to having you around."

"Heh," Kyoko smirked. "How about this, then. I have your back, you have my back, if we really need it."

"We'd probably be safer that way, Sayaka," Madoka added. Sayaka furrowed her brow.

"Fine, Sakura. You've got yourself a deal." Sayaka paused. "I'll form an alliance. But I want you to teach me how to kick."

* * *

**(September 26)**

"My kick is a very simple thing. It's made to take out an opponant in one strike." Kyoko said, tying the kickpad to the tree. "For that, there's one key element. At the moment when the kick hits, you have to throw your whole body into it." She stepped back from the tree. "First, I want you to step forward on your left leg, committing your weight. At the same time, bring your right arm up and to the left. Twist your upper body a little." She walked through the first moves, Sayaka watching her intently. "Raise your knee up and to the side. Use your leg as an axis to spin. And then..." Kyoko swung her leg back, letting forward and hitting the tree so hard that a branch fell. "Make the impact!"

"That was amazing..." Sayaka said unintentionally.

"Of course it was," Kyoko said, smiling. "Now, I want you to try it."

Sayaka stepped forward, raising her arm, and drawing her knee back, before snapping it forward in a powerful burst. She managed to shake the tree slightly, but it had nowhere near the same impact as Kyoko's kick.

"Again." Kyoko said. Sayaka kicked.

"Again."

"Again."

"Again."

"Shut up, Kyoko!" Sayaka yelled, kicking the tree as hard as she could.

"That's more like it!" Kyoko said.

* * *

"Sayaka!" Madoka said. "What's wrong? You're breathing pretty heavily."

"Kyoko...watching...me train..." Sayaka panted.

"You're more into this than I thought." Madoka sighed. "You know, sometimes I feel so helpless when I'm around you. Maybe someday, you can teach me?"

"I don't want you to have to fight, Madoka." Sayaka said, sitting down by her. "You don't need to."

"I know. It's just...sometimes I wish..."

"Yo!" Kyoko said, walking over to the two girls.

"How was it?" Madoka asked.

"Couldn't say," Kyoko said, untying the rope that held her bike to the bike rack.

"Was it that bad?" Sayaka asked.

Kyoko turned to smirk at her. "Couldn't say." She paused. "You know, Miki. When the heat's settled off both our asses, I want a fight. A long, rough, fight." She pointed at Sayaka. "You got that?"

"I...don't want that." Sayaka said.

Kyoko laughed. "Too bad." She wheeled her bike toward the end of the street as Sayaka and Madoka walked along next to her.

Madoka shook her head. "You guys are weird. I don't know how you can like fighting so much." She punched Sayaka in the arm a couple times.

"Why are you hitting me?" Sayaka asked. "Ow! Madoka!" She aimed a kick at Madoka's side.

"Sayaka!" Madoka gasped.

"Oi! Stay away from the roughhousing, children," Kyoko called, punching Sayaka in the cheek.

"That's it, Kyoko!" Sayaka exclaimed, punching her straight back. Madoka laughed.

* * *

**(September 29)**

"You're worthless," the girl dressed all in black said, picking the boy up by the collar of his shirt. "Street fighting my ass." She looked at him with mismatched eyes. "Oriko will not be seen hanging with the likes of you. So...I'll get rid of you for her."

"Wait...stop...please!" his friend gasped out, and the girl turned to stare at him, throwing her arms up.

"Street fights are different. You two don't belong here. This is my place. mine and Oriko's," Kirika continued, kicking the boy in the ribs ruthlessly.

"Kirika," a voice said, and the girl turned.

"Oh! Oriko!" She cried, running toward the girl dressed in white. "I was just clearing these guys out for you."

"That's enough." She ordered, before staring at the girl. "A certain...problem has arisen."

"Problem?" Kirika asked. "What 'problem'?"

"Kirika, don't be such an ignorant child. Madoka Kaname. The Hunter's best friend. I've heard that she has a special...relationship with Homura Akemi."

Kirika scowled. "Child? I'm only one-hundred-and-twenty-one days younger than you!"

* * *

**(October 2)**

"Hey," a girl said. Sayaka looked up in surprise.

"Mami." Mami walked over to the bench, taking a seat beside Sayaka.

"What're you out here for? It's rare to see you in this area."

"I'm waiting for Madoka and our...acquaintance." Sayaka answered. Mami nodded.

"That's great. Well, I hope you guys have fun!" She said, snanding again. "I have to go. maybe we can hang out sometime, Miki-san?"

* * *

Madoka walked along the path next to the train tracks that she used to get to school everyday. She felt a little nervous by herself in the city; it was so big, and everyone seemed to be searching for her and Sayaka lately, but she tried to ignore it.

"Oh, no, I'm late..." she said, looking down at her cell phone. "Kyoko...I wonder if she'll be mad." She paused. "She'll definitely be mad!" She began walking at a faster pace, up the stairs, and turned to her right, only to be stopped in her tracks.

"Yo," a girl wearing all black said. Her eyes held a look of viciousness to them, and Madoka took a step back.

"H-Hi..."

She turned and began to run, pressing the call button on her cell phone. _Sayaka, pick up. Please, Sayaka!_

No answer.

"Running won't do any good, you know," the girl said, and Madoka looked up to that she was now face to face with her. The girl's eyes were unusually colored; mismatched, one a dark brown, the other an icy blue. She shut her eyes, then blinked them back open. "Oriko seems to be concerned with you. And whatever concerns Oriko concerns me too." She paused. "You're an issue, Madoka Kaname. I have devoted myself indefinitely to Oriko. She doesn't want you around. So...I will eliminate you!"

The phone slid from Madoka's hand. "Why..."

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground. And pretty soon, everything was black.

* * *

"Sayaka, it's Kyoko."

"Kyoko?" Sayaka asked into the phone, raising an eyebrow. "What's happened? You're really late."

"Madoka got hit."

Sayaka nearly dropped the phone.

"What?"

"She got hit. Madoka. Those bastards...dammit! They got her bad."

Sayaka stood abruptly, lowering her hand. "Madoka...Madoka was...hit?" She blinked once, and then took off running.

* * *

Sayaka ran until she reached the hospital, throwing open the door and clambering inside, running up the steps, nearly slipping several times. She looked both ways down the hall, and took off down the right section, checking the door numbers rapidly, slamming into a room labeled 721, with the patient name 'Kaname, Madoka' next to the door.

"M-Madoka..." She said, trailing off. The pink-haired girl lay on the bed, unmoving, foot suspended in the air, and bruises across her face and arms. "Madoka.." Sayaka stumbled backwards, moving back toward the door.

Her phone rang again.

"Kyoko." She said, answering it. "Madoka is..."

"I know...but I don't know much more than that. Some chick named Kirika did it."

"Kirika..." Sayaka whispered into the phone.

"Miki, I know what you're thinking. Don't go after her alone. We don't know what she can do."

"Madoka...was helpless. She didn't get a chance to fight back. Justice...must be granted." Sayaka said darkly.

"Sayaka, revenge isn't going to help here! Why don't you just-" Kyoko started, but was cut off. "Shit. I'll call you back."

Sayaka groaned as the line went dead. She pressed her hands to her head angrily. "Why? This is all my fault. If Madoka wasn't...then maybe..." She couldn't get her thoughts together. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She shouted, rushing back out of the hospital, and dropping to her knees in the rain outside. She looked up at the sky, a single tear slipping from her eye.

"I don't want this..."

* * *

**End Chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of Conversion! Yeah, I'm on another PMMM writing spree. I've already murdered two notebooks with my ideas. XD Sorry for this chapter; it really just drones on and I think I knocked my characterization all out of wack, but...yeah. Oh, and Sayaka gets to have a lot of Oktavia moments in here. :)**

* * *

**(October 3)**

Sayaka finished wrapping her hands, sitting down on her bed. She pulled the black gloves lying next to her on over the bandages, and, standing again, threw a straight at the wall. Perfect.

_This city which I so desperately chose stole away someone precious to me. _She paused in her thought. _And now...I'm alone. This is all I have now. Fighting...is all I have left. _Her body quivered with anger as she thought of Madoka lying there, painfully white and still in that hospital bed. _This feeling, building up inside me...with this, I will go forward with everything I have. _

She slammed the door to her room, storming out of her house and down the road past the train tracks and the chainlink fence until she saw the blaring lights of the city in the distance, beckoning her.

_This is my place. I will protect it._

* * *

"Man," one of the girls said, walking along. "I seriously thought Kirika was gonna kill that kid."

"She's scary as hell," a boy agreed. "But I guess that's why they call her The Killer." The girl who spoke nodded, walking along, until she saw a figure step out from the alleyway in front of her.

"Is that..."

"The Hunter." The boy affirmed. Sayaka looked up, pulling back her blue hood. She raised a fist, and began to walk toward them.

"Hold on." The girl said, throwing her arms up as the other girl ran away. "We didn't do anything!"

"Where's Kirika?" Sayaka asked coldly.

"Kirika? Why are you looking for Kirika?"

"A promise to myself. She hurt someone important to me. And she's going to regret it." Sayaka answered. The two friends debated. This girl was dangerous. But Kirika...Kirika could kill them, if Oriko wanted her to.

"We don't know anything!" The boy cried. Sayaka smiled, raising her fist.

"You sure?"

The punch hit him straight in the face, and he was on the ground in just a hit. Sayaka slammed her foot into the girl's chest, sending her stumbling backwards.

Her phone rang in her pocket. "Hello?"

"Miki, it's Kyoko."

"Sakura," Sayaka affirmed. "You heard anything?"

"Seems like Kirika's been hanging around a girl named Oriko. That's who's behind the thing with Madoka."

"Oriko? Kirika and Oriko?" Sayaka replied.

"I don't know about you-" A groan and the sound of someone being hit in the face could be heard on the other end of the line, as Kyoko continued. "But I say we've got something to settle."

"No shit," Sayaka agreed.

"This is too dangerous to do alone, Sayaka. Listen, I know you think you're all alone- tragic hero and all that shit- but there's no-"

"I can do it alone, Sakura." Sayaka said. "Don't go underestimating me like last time."

The girl stood up behind her, and Sayaka moved to roundhouse kick her in the face. "I can't stop, Kyoko. I won't stop. Not until they get what they deserve."

"Miki," Kyoko said. "Sayaka! Goddammit." The line went dead.

* * *

"Hey there, Kyoko!" A girl yelled. Kyoko sneered at the girl- a senior from her school by the looks of it. What was her name?

"Mizuki." She replied to the girl cockily.

"Is that how you talk to your sempai?" A girl asked, walking out from the shadows. "How rude. Oriko was right about you."

"You must be Kirika." Kyoko said, smirking. "I've got some unfinished business with you."

"Yeah?" Kirika asked, crouching down in an odd sort of sitting position.

"You're the one who worked over Madoka, aren't you?" Kyoko asked.

"Madoka? Oh, little girl. Pink hair. Yeah, that was me." She said.

"That's all I needed to hear." Kyoko said, dropping into her fighting stance. "I'm going to take you out with one hit."

"Ha!" Kirika laughed, standing, stance completely open. "Let's see what you've got!"

Kyoko charged, dropping down almost immediately, before springing back with a jump and slamming her leg out. She brought it up and it connected with the side of Kirika's face with a loud popping noise. Kirika stumbled, but didn't fall.

"You're going to pay for that one."

Kirika rushed Kyoko, her punches aiming everywhere at once, sloppy and uneven. Kyoko hit Kirika's sides again and again, but the girl wouldn't back down. A punch connected with the side of Kyoko's head, before an elbow hit the top of it, and a hand grabbed her arm, pulling her into Kirika's reach. Kirika brought her head back, slamming it forward against Kyoko's, once, twice, thrice. Kyoko started to get a headache, and pressed her hands to her cranium, trying to make Kirika stop. Kirika punched her in the chest, forcing her to her knees.

A wild laugh escaped the black-haired girl's throat as she climbed on top of Kyoko, pulling her fist back. Instinctively, Kyoko covered her face. Kirika's hand slammed down into her chest as she grabbed one of Kyoko's breasts roughly, pulling one of Kyoko's hands out of the defensive position.

"You know...I don't hate that face you're makin'." She said, before pulling her hands back, landing punch after punch on Kyoko's jaw. "Hahah!" She laughed. Kyoko groaned.

"You bitch..."

Kirika climbed off of her. "Oriko never said anything about getting rid of you. So this should be enough." She delivered a swift kick to Kyoko's ribs, the red haired girl gasping, blood coming from the corner of her mouth. "Tell The Hunter hi for me!"

* * *

Sayaka punched the boy in the face twice, rearing back and knocking his nose with her elbow. He dropped to the ground, just like his two friends had.

"Where is Kirika?" Sayaka asked.

"I don't know!" One shouted.

"And even if we knew, we wouldn't tell you," another said. Sayaka proptly kicked him in the ribs.

"I see...then give the word on the streets that Sayaka Miki is looking for Kirika. And she won't stop until she finds her."

* * *

**(October 5)**

"Hey, what's wrong?" A kid asked.

"That freshman, Kyoko Sakura got messed up by Kirika."

"By Kirika?"

"Yeah, it started out as a regular fight, but she ended up being lynched afterward."

"So, how's Sakura doing?"

"Sounds like she won't be in the hospital long. That one's tough as nails... but now that just leaves The Hunter." The two boys stared at each other, while a girl walked up behind them.

"Hm...looks like things are about to get interesting. Don't you think?"

* * *

The girl forced herself up from the ground. "Looks like you're serious. Fine, I'll tell you where she is."

Sayaka smirked. "Good."

"Last I heard, she's in the southern section of the city. Over by where the old droplot is." The girl said. Sayaka turned to walk away, when the girl called out. "You should...be careful. She worked over Sakura pretty good, last I heard."

Sayaka went rigid. "Kyoko?"

* * *

**(October 6)**

_Madoka...Kyoko... _Sayaka thought as she sat on the steps of the shrine, hand pressed to her head. Kyoko walked through the shrine gate, looking at the blue haired girl for a few moments before calling out to her. "Hey."

"Kyoko!" Sayaka yelled, standing. "Are you alright?"

"How could I be?" She asked. "Listen, I heard. I heard about those twelve guys you took down last night. They're calling for your blood, you know."

"What?" Sayaka asked.

"Listen, Sayaka. You can't do that shit unless you've got some people backing you-right now, you've only got me."

"...let them come after me."

"What?" Kyoko asked, puzzled.

"I said, let them come after me. I'll take on anything that comes my way!" She stood, grabbing Kyoko's arms frantically. "This...is all I have left."

"It's not," Kyoko said.

Sayaka shook her head. "You just don't get it."

"And what is it I don't get, huh? Sayaka, everybody has their scars on the streets. Why do you think we do what we do?"

"You don't get it! Fighting...it's everything now! Everything's been taken away from me. My best friend, my mother, the boy I loved!" Sayaka yelled back. "You don't know anything about me. Stop pretending you do."

"Listen, you're going to have to move out of your little fantasy world eventually. Everyone has a story, Sayaka." Kyoko paused. "But that's not what I came to say. What I came to tell you was that I'm not going to be able to back you."

"What?"

"That Kirika chick messed up my shoulder pretty bad," Kyoko said. "I can't fight with you. So I just came to give you some advice. Whatever you do, don't let her knock you down." She backed up against a tree. "Come here."

Sayaka moved to stand in front of her.

"You're Kirika. Come at me."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm demonstrating, moron!" Kyoko cried. "Now, come at me." Sayaka complied. Kyoko swung her arm over Sayaka's fist as a block, then swung her other arm up, elbow out, right into Sayaka's nose."

"Kyoko!" Sayaka exclaimed. "Fuck. That hurt."

"That's what you should use against Kirika. A block attack with the elbow. Trust me, it'll work." Kyoko continued. "She's strong, but not trained like us. You should have no problem, if you stay standing and use that technique. Let her back you into a wall. It'll pay off."

Sayaka looked down at her blood covered hand. "I think you broke my nose!"

"Good. That means the technique works." Kyoko said, smirking.

"I swear, Kyoko..."

"What? You want me to kiss it and make it better?" The red-haired girl asked, laughing.

"Maybe." Sayaka said.

"No way!" Kyoko shouted back, blushing.

* * *

**End Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. I'm uploading a ton of chapters now****, because I will be out of town doing things for a week or so. Actually, I typed some of this on a train, so...**

**Also, in responce to Faust91x's question about Kirika being strong enough to take down Kyoko; it is possible. She's the magical girl killer in Oriko Magica. However, she only beat Kyoko for plot development, and the main reason why I used her as the bad guy is because I simply needed someone batshit enough to beat up people on a whim without questions.**

* * *

**(October 9)**

She looked at the metal door to the warehouse. It had been spray-painted with large red kanji, addressed to her. To the Hunter: I'll be waiting at the factory in West Mitakihara. -K

Sayaka's hands clenched into fists. She aimed one at the door, feeling it impact hard, thankful that she had gloves on to protect her hands from the pressure. Then, she rested both hands on the door, dropping her head to face the ground. She turned, and punched the air in front of her, then did it again, and again, repeatedly until she began to sweat, falling back against the paint-covered door, staring out at the city with tears in her eyes. She breathed in and out heavily, pausing in her motion. Then, slowly, she stood, and began to walk away.

* * *

Two girls raised through a courtyard, coming to a stop near a set of stairsteps. "Homura!" One called. "There are signs out for The Hunter all over town! You should-"

"I know," she replied.

"What are we going to do?" One of the girls asked as Homura walked down the steps to them, turning her back to the building.

"We'll at least show our faces. Nothing more." She answered.

* * *

The abandoned factory was packed full of people, entrances crawling with them. A bonfire was lit in front of the place, a sign on the ground reading the challenge in large kanji.

"Hey, you really think that she'll show? The Hunter?" A girl asked.

"If she does, we'll all give that blue-haired punk a real beating!" A boy replied, laughing. The boy next to him nodded.

"Kirika isn't taking her one-on-one?" The girl questioned.

"Not sure, she has got a broke jaw from that fight with Sakura. Sides, she said it'd be more fun to lynch the kid. I just don't know if Oriko gave her permission."

On the other side of the room, a figure clad in an odd mask made their way into the back room, where Kirika sat on a couch with Oriko, talking about something rather intimately. The figure coughed, and the two girls looked up.

"Kyubey," Oriko greeted.

"Oriko." Kyubey greeted.

"You've got a lot of nerve, showing your face here!" Kirika yelled.

"Kirika, quiet," Oriko said, and the black haired girl obeyed her, albeit angrily. "Why are you here?"

"There's someone I'm looking to settle with." Kyubey said. "Homura Akemi."

"We have business with her as well," Oriko affirmed. "Why are you looking for her?"

"No particular reason," Kyubey said behind that smiling mask. "We've had...a disagreement, that's all."

"I see." Oriko answered, contemplating. "Very well. Homura is yours."

"What? But Oriko-" Kirika started.

"It's fine, Kirika," Oriko replied. "We already paid her back for last time."

"And how, may I ask, did you do that?" A voice asked. The girls looked up to see Homura Akemi walking toward them.

"Don't say it. We don't need two fights," Oriko whispered to Kirika.

"Hey! She's here!" Someone called from outside of the room. Kirika walked to the door, following Kyubey to the exit.

"Oriko?" Kirika asked, noting that the white-clad girl wasn't moving.

"I will be staying behind, Kirika." She answered.

"Suit yourself," Kirka said, shrugging, as she walked out into the main room.

In front of her stood a blue-haired girl, quite a bit shorter than herself, wearing a blue sweatshirt and makeshift black gloves. "You The Hunter?" Kirika asked.

"That's right," Sayaka answered. "And we've got something to settle. Why did you hurt Madoka?"

"Madoka? Why does everyone keep asking about this Madoka chick?" Kirika questioned.

"Why. Did. You. Hurt. Her?" Sayaka asked again, gritting her teeth.

Kirika turned, smiling. "Mm...no particular reason, I guess." She said, smiling. "Oriko just said she was a problem. Why'd ya ask?"

"I was questioning about whether or not I should fight you..." Sayaka paused. "And you just gave me my answer." She dropped down into a fighting stance.

"Oh? You want a one-on-one?" Kirika asked. "Well then, I guess I should deliver." She moved back to the other wall, arms out, ready to strike. "You moving first? Or should I?"

"Aaaah!" Sayaka yelled, charging. She immediately dropped down, sending an upward punch that was immediately blocked by Kirika. Then, she moved to kick her leg, hitting the side of Kirika's face straight on. Kirika stumbled back.

"That...you'll pay for that. Just like Sakura did."

"Kyoko...?" Sayaka asked, just as a punch hit her from behind. She stumbled as Kirika grabbed her arm, slamming her head forward against Sayaka's. She punched her in the gut, shoving her up against the wall.

"Kyoko? You're close?" Kirika asked. "Oh. I see. Are you like me and Oriko? You know...love is infinitely_ finite."_ She pinned Sayaka, shoving her face closer to the blue-haired girl's. "That Madoka chick was pretty weak. I don't even know why Oriko was so concerned. And Sakura? Don't even get me started!" She paused. "Well, what ya gonna do now?"

"This!" Sayaka yelled, slamming her arm across Kirika's, and aiming her elbow upward so it hit the side of the other girl's face.

Kirika groaned in pain. "You actually cut me! You cut me!"

"That was Kyoko's technique," Sayaka said.

Oriko shoved through the crowd. "Kirika..."

"Oriko..." Kirika said. "She cut me, Oriko." Kirika started to stand.

"Gimme that." She said to a guy holding a metal pipe. "I won't let you win. I will always give my all for Oriko." She rushed Sayaka again, slamming the pipe out into Sayaka's ribcage.

Everything was spinning. Sayaka couldn't tell what was going on. Was she going to pass out?

_No, I have to do this. For Madoka...Kyoko...that's right, Kyoko. What would Kyoko do?_

She saw Kirika raise the pipe again, and ducked, tackling Kirika's legs and knocking her to the ground. She punched the other side of her face, watching blood flow from her nose.

"Ack!" Kirika spat, as Sayaka slammed her fist into her face again. "I'm bleeding! No way!" She cried, as she slammed her fist into Sayaka's chest, just as another punch caught her face. And another, and another.

"I give up! I'm sorry, Oriko!" She hid her face in her hands, as Sayaka continued punching her.

"You give up just because of a little cut? Madoka couldn't give up. Kyoko couldn't give up. Why should I let you?" Sayaka asked, enraged.

"Get off of her!" Oriko yelled, as hands grabbed Sayaka's arms, hauling her away from Kirika.

"Sayaka...you've got to calm down."

"K-Kyoko?" Sayaka asked, staring up at the girl through tear filled eyes. "I got her for you."

"Yeah, you sure did." Kyoko said. "But it's time to get out of here. Cops are coming." She hauled Sayaka to her feet. "Let's beat it."

* * *

"So...you're the ones behind Madoka?" Homura asked, looking at Kirika and Oriko, who was kneeling next to her. Kirika tried to stand, but Oriko pushed her down.

"Kirika. It is time. I will fight."

* * *

"I can't believe you! How on earth did you beat her?" Kyoko demanded.

"She was saying shit...I couldn't stand it." Sayaka answered. "I can't stand it. This...I can't stop, Kyoko. I'm so scared."

"You can stop it, Sayaka." Kyoko said. "Listen, you don't have to be alone anymore. I'll be there with you." She paused, the realization of what she said settling in as she made one more comment to try and make it seem like she didn't care so much. "Stop crying, already!"

"S-Sorry..." Sayaka said. "I just...don't know what to do anymore. There's darkness everywhere in my mind, and I can't stop it. I CAN'T STOP!" She yelled, standing again. "Kyoko...I'll talk to you later...alright?"

"Miki! Shit." Kyoko called after her. She shook her head. _What should I do? She won't listen to a thing I say! Stubborn bitch. _Then it hit her.

"When we first met...she said she was trying to beat sense into me. Now it's my turn to _beat_ some sense into her."

* * *

**End Chapter 4.**

**Side AN: This chapter is not my best work, probably because I wrote it after not sleeping for twenty four hours... I think I made Kirika get beat way too easily and I didn't even bother to describe Homura and Oriko's fight. (Though you should know who won). So I may be redoing this one in the near future. Also, if you want to see Oriko and Homura's fight, I can put it in the next chapter, just leave a review saying so.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Got up at 4 in the morning so I could have it up for you today. I'm also looking for a beta, so if anyone's interested...**

* * *

**(October 9 cont.)**

Kirika stood up. "But Oriko, I-"

"It's alright, Kirika." Oriko said, and Kirika moved back. Oriko turned to Homura. "That's correct, Homura Akemi. I was the one who caused Madoka's accident."

"I see," Homura replied. "If you hurt Madoka, I will hurt you." She dropped into a defensive stance, Oriko moving back and doing the same thing. Neither of them moved. "Are you going to move, Oriko?"

"After you, I insist." Oriko answered.

Homura frowned, but acknowledged this, running from the side and circling to come up from behind Oriko. Oriko slammed her elbow backward, turning around to aim a punch where Homura had just been. Homura dodged as the punches kept coming, before she felt a knee hit her in the stomach. She gasped, winded, and moved just in time to avoid a lethal kick to the face.

_Handling the speed of Oriko's punches...it's impressive. She certainly is living up to her reputation. But Oriko will not be taken down by her._ Kirika thought to herself, as Homura ducked to avoid an elbow to the face. She spun, leveling out for a dropping back kick, turning her body at an angle so she could shoot her leg out. She caught Oriko's side, and Oriko grimaced as her ribcage began to hurt. Had Homura actually busted a rib?

She dropped to Homura's level, knocking her backwards to the ground, but Homura quickly flipped their positions, leaving Oriko on the ground instead. She climbed on top of her, only to get a straight to her cheek. She felt blood dripping down the side of her face, and aimed a punch at Oriko's nose, but the other girl blocked easily. Homura used the flat of her hand to knock the side of the girl's chin, and heard Oriko mutter in pain.

"What did you do to her?" Kirika demanded.

"A secret pressure point used to disable an opponent's body for up to ten minutes," Oriko said. "It's over, Kirika. I'm sorry."

Homura pulled her fist back, hitting Oriko straight in the face. She did it again, and again. "That's for Madoka."

* * *

**(October 11)**

"Congratulations on your discharge, Madoka!" One of the nurses said to the girl, patting her shoulder.

"Thank you. I'm sort of nervous though, to be honest. I don't know if I'll be able to take care of my leg properly, or-"

"It'll be fine," the other nurse said, waving her hand, as a girl walked over to the desk.

"Madoka!" The girl called, as Madoka struggled to turn around on her crutches.

"Kyoko!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to pick you up, dumbass." Kyoko said, smirking.

"Oh, that's really nice of you." A pause. "Where's Sayaka?"

Kyoko's smirk vanished. "I thought she'd be here. She's not?"

"She didn't visit me at all...I wonder what's wrong. I should have called..." Kyoko stared at Madoka.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. She's just being a stubborn idiot as usual, I'm sure." She paused. "Ready to go? We can pick up some pocky at the hospital shop. Their food's great here!"

"Sure, Kyoko." Madoka answered.

* * *

**(October 12)**

Sayaka walked away from the two boys lying on the ground. She couldn't help it. She needed this. She needed to fight. She couldn't stop.

Thoughts circled in her mind. Kyoko...Madoka...why wasn't she with them again? Had they left her? Left her, completely alone? Probably. Most people seemed to nowadays. Though deep down in her mind, she couldn't help but remember that it was her fault. Maybe Kyoko was right. Maybe she was just playing the victim. She couldn't be sure, but she knew at least one thing.

She couldn't stop.

She felt like such an idiot for shoving Kyoko away that night after the fight with Kirika. She sort of felt envious, that Kyoko had such a presence that you couldn't help but notice her, that she had given her the technique to beat Kirika. If she was going to fight Kyoko again...she needed to get stronger. Much stronger.

But she couldn't. She couldn't even help Madoka. She was weak, she knew it. If she asked Kyoko to teach her, Kyoko would probably think she was insane. After all, Sayaka was the one who beat Kirika. Sayaka pressed her head into her hands. There was so much going on in her head at once that she thought it would burst from the pressure.

"What...am I doing?" She asked. _I don't even know myself anymore._

She felt something bump into her, and looked up to see a girl with long, black hair.

"Sayaka Miki," the girl addressed her.

"Homura Akemi." She replied.

"You've been worrying Madoka." Homura said. "You should come with me."

"Why the hell should I? I don't trust you, Akemi. You've never given a damn what I do, you watch me get beat up..."

"You're right. I couldn't care less about you, actually. But you're making Madoka upset." She paused. "If you ever come to your senses, she and Sakura are at my house."

* * *

Kyoko didn't know how she and Madoka ended up with Homura, of all people. What she did know was that she didn't trust Akemi. Not one bit, regardless of her relationship with Madoka.

"You sure about this?" She asked the pink haired girl. "Letting Akemi look for Sayaka, I mean."

"Yeah," Madoka said. "I believe Homura-chan. I think she'll help us."

"Heh," Kyoko said, leaning back in her chair. "Well, whatever." She looked out the window. "I'm aching to fight tonight. There's a full moon. It's almost perfect."

"Almost?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah. All I need is a stubborn blue-haired brat."

* * *

As Homura turned around, Sayaka lunged. She could feel pressure building up inside her; a fierce anger. She wasn't going to let Akemi talk to her like she was trash, no matter how close she Madoka were. "I'll kill you!" Sayaka yelled, causing a few people to turn and stare. She shoved her fist forward, only to see Homura standing next to her.

"You don't have the power to do anything to me, Sayaka Miki." A pause. "Besides, if you hurt me, you're hurting your best friend."

"I...don't care." Sayaka said, before laughing wildly. "I don't care! I don't care! Hahahahah."

Homura hit Sayaka on the back of the neck, causing the blue-haired girl to temporarily fall to her knees. But then she stood up again.

"How? That should have temporarily paralysed you!"

"Really? It didn't hurt a bit." Sayaka said. "Now if you'll excuse me." She turned to walk away, stumbling over the ground, as Homura looked on in shock.

* * *

"I'm going to find her myself," Kyoko said, standing. "I know for a fact that she's already gotten herself into some sort of trouble." She shrugged. "Well, guess she can't help it. Stubborn chick." She looked around. "Don't bother to tell Homura where I went."

* * *

**End Chapter 5.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here. :) Also, for later in the chapter, Kirsten is the first witch Sayaka fought in the anime.**

* * *

**(October 12, cont.)**

Kyoko wandered down the back alley, fists clenched. She wondered where the hell Sayaka had gotten to; knowing that girl, it was at least somewhere in the city. But Mitakihara was a very large city- Kyoko knew that firsthand. It could take hours.

And yet, there was her answer, right in front of her. Two figures, a boy and a girl, scrambled out of a tunnel, badly beaten.

"It's her! The Hunter, Sayaka Miki!" One yelled. Kyoko stood up straight.

"Where the fuck is she?" The red-haired girl asked, and the girl pointed with a trembling hand into the darkness of the tunnel.

"Sayaka!" Kyoko called out, walking rapid speed into the unlit cavern. "I know you're in here. You've got to stop this! Everyone wants your head now."

"I can't stop," a voice said from in the darkness. "I can't stop, and I won't! Not until everyone gets what they deserve! Not until I finally become visible!" Sayaka walked into the light, cackling madly. "Kyoko...I'm sorry for what I've turned into. But you told me I should start taking care of myself, so that's what I'm doing." She paused. "And the first thing I'm going to do is fight you!"

"Bring it," Kyoko said, settling into her usual fighting stance. Instead of watching Sayaka do the same thing, she had to brace herself as the blue-haired girl charged her viciously.

"It doesn't hurt...fighting. It doesn't hurt anymore, Kyoko!" Sayaka yelled, aiming punch after punch at Kyoko's face. Kyoko moved back and forth, dodging, before noticing an uppercut aimed from below, heading straight for her chin. She felt the force of the blow pierce her jaw, and groaned, punching Sayaka in the nose. Sayaka laughed again. "This is very reminiscent." Kyoko struck the side of Sayaka's face with her elbow, before aiming a punch at her ribcage. Sayaka moved back, and aimed to kick. Just as Kyoko blocked where the kick would have connected, she watched Sayaka twist her knee up, and the foot came down on the top of her head. Kyoko fell to the ground, howling.

_That...was a Brazilian kick! How the hell did she learn to make a Brazilian kick?_ Sayaka aimed another punch for Kyoko's head, but her fist was stopped by Kyoko's hand. Kyoko thrust her open palm into Sayaka's chest, sending the other girl back a couple inches, before crouching and aiming a high kick for her stomach. Sayaka moaned as it connected, doubling over, and falling onto Kyoko, fists outstretched as she punched Kyoko in the face again. She grabbed for Kyoko's shoulder, slamming a hand into it. Kyoko winced in pain, but kept her ground, wrapping her arms around Sayaka's waist and forcing her to the ground. sayaka's head hit the pavement loudly.

"No! Kyoko! I don't want this! I don't want to be alone!" Sayaka yelled, lashing out, as Kyoko pulled her closer, ignoring the younger girl's rapid punches.

"You're not alone, Sayaka. You haven't been since we met."

* * *

**(October 14)**

Sayaka woke up that morning lying on a couch in a stark white room. Her head hurt, and reaching up, she could feel bandages wrapped around it.

"Kyoko!" She yelled, the events of the fight coming back to her clearly.

"Sayaka!" A different voice sounded, and Sayaka looked over to see Madoka sitting in a chair beside her bed. "You're awake! I'm so glad!" She rushed over as fast as she could on crutches, wrapping her arms around Sayaka tightly.

"M-Madoka..." Sayaka croaked out. "Hurts."

"Sorry!" Madoka said, moving back. "I'm just so happy to see you."

"Same." Sayaka said, nodding. "I missed you. A lot." She looked around. "Where am I?"

"At my house." A black-haired girl entered the room.

"Akemi." Sayaka muttered angrily. Madoka looked between the two of them.

"Did something happen? Sayaka?"

"Nothing of importance," Homura said, sending Sayaka the 'if-you-tell-her-and-she-gets-upset-I-will-kill-yo u' glare. "Sorry for the disturbance, Madoka." She turned to Sayaka. "I don't see why Kyoko bothered to drag you all the way back here, but I hope she beat some sense into you." She walked back to the door. "Goodbye."

"I hate that girl," Sayaka said. "No offence, Madoka."

"It's fine..." Madoka said.

"So...Kyoko's the one who brought me back here?"

"Yeah. She was really concerned about you. She's even the one who wrapped your head up." Madoka answered.

"What happened?" Sayaka questioned.

"You fought with her, and she won, I guess." Madoka replied. "I don't really know much more..."

"It's fine." Sayaka said, the words from their fight echoing back at her. _"You haven't been alone since we met."_

"I've been...such an idiot..." Sayaka said, feeling a tear slip from her eye.

"Sayaka..." Madoka said, placing a hand on Sayaka's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

_"When are you going to grow up and come out of that fantasy world of yours? Everybody has a story, Sayaka." _Kyoko's voice whispered in her head. Sayaka continued crying, tears sliding down her face.

"I just...didn't know...didn't understand...what she meant..."

* * *

**(October 17)**

It took three days for Kyoko to come in contact with Sayaka again. Ironically, it happened to be in almost the same place as before. Sayaka was sitting on the steps of the shrine, when Kyoko walked through the gate, muttering an insult as she saw Sayaka, before walking over to her.

"Hey," she said, smirking and winking one eye.

"Hi," Sayaka said. Everything was quiet for several moments, before Sayaka said, "Thank you. For all that stuff that happened."

"No problem, brat." Kyoko said, munching a stick of pocky. "Want one?" Sayaka looked at the box.

"No thanks..." She said. "I've been thinking about something, Kyoko."

"What's it?" Kyoko asked, turning to her, eyebrow raised.

"When you said I wasn't alone since we met...I realized you were right. And...I want to say that..." She cut herself off. "I've been such an idiot, Kyoko!"

"No shit," Kyoko said, watching as Sayaka's eyes started to swell with tears again. She wrapped her arms around the blue haired girl. "Hey, it's alright. You're going to be alright." She said. Sayaka raised her head to look at the taller girl.

"You think? I hurt so many people."

"I know." Kyoko said.

"Kyoko..." Sayaka trailed off.

"Hm?"

"Can I kiss you?" She asked, before realizing what she said, and blushing.

"What?" Kyoko asked in shock.

"I was just joking! Nevermind!" Sayaka said, pulling back and waving her hands, as Kyoko leaned in, pressing a firm kiss on her cheek.

"You should've just made up your mind. Geez." The red-haired girl said, pulling back. "Oh, and I know this is probably a bad time to be telling you this, but you've got someone after you for a fight."

"What?" Sayaka asked. "Who?!"

"Her name's Kirsten. She's part of a group called the Witches."

* * *

**End Chapter 6.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! I'm really disappointed with this chapter, so sorry. I'm sort of testing my writing skills with this story, so sorry again if it gets really screwy.**

* * *

**(October 22)**

The night was dark, absent of a moon. Sayaka wandered the streets alone again, as she had been doing for the past couple weeks. Kyoko had had other business to attend to; Madoka was with Homura again. Sayaka only could imagine what the pink-haired girl saw in Akemi. The bitch.

Her feet dragged across the blacktop as she walked beside the railroad back to the center of Mitakihara. She had no idea where she was going; she was just walking. Walking without a destination; it was actually sort of metaphorical for her life, once she thought about it. She had no plans, nothing. Her family didn't seem to care where she went anymore, barely noticed her absense.

Sayaka kicked a can sitting on the sidewalk into the middle of the street next to her. It landed with a pop, and she continued walking. She never thought she'd be able to say it, but...she was starting to miss Kyoko. Just a bit.

Footsteps sounded behind her, and she turned. A girl was walking toward her across the blacktop. "Hunter." A voice greeted.

"Who are you?" Sayaka asked, turning.

"What, don't even remember the girl you beat up? How rude." The black-haired girl said, walking up next to her.

"Kirika..." Sayaka said, trailing off.

"Oh, good. Hehe. I almost thought you'd forgotten me."

"What do you want?" Sayaka asked.

"Do I need to want something because I'm talking to you? I'm just bored." Kirika whined.

"Whatever." Sayaka said, continuing to walk toward the city. She noted Kirika following her, but didn't say anything.

The lights of the city were overly bright, blaring into her eyes. It seemed like every shop was busy that night; of course, it wasn't too far off from All Hallow's Eve. People were probably out getting ready for celebration. Chatter sounded from everywhere at once, echoing through the street.

"Sayaka!" Someone said, rushing toward her.

"Madoka?" Sayaka asked, surprised. "Where's Akemi? I thought..."

"She had...something she had to take care of. I decided to try and look for you. You weren't at home, and...ah!" Madoka excliamed, noticing Kirika.

Sayaka turned. "What are you doing following me like that?"

"Like I said, I'm bored. Sides, Oriko had something she wanted me to tell you." Kirika answered, tapping her feet in rhythm against the blacktop.

"Sayaka, she's the-" Madoka started, and Sayaka waved her off.

"I know, Madoka." She looked at Kirika. "Speak up."

"Seems like the witches have offered a friend of yours a spot in their gang. I just thought I'd warn you." Kirika said, turning. "Now, I'd better get lost., Someone might see us talking." She walked off down a shadowed alley, leaving Madoka slightly trembling.

"Sorry, Madoka." Sayaka said. "She's insane."

"Yeah..." Madoka agreed. Something just wouldn't sit right with her. She finally worked up the nerve to ask. "Sayaka, who are the witches?"

"A new gang, apparently. Kyoko was all worked up about them...I'm just so sick of this shit, getting into random fights that aren't for the greater good of anyone!" Sayaka yelled. "Ah. Everything's just so crazy these days."

"I know." Madoka said. "But you've been doing good, I think. Holding together and all."

If only Madoka knew that she hadn't been holding together. Not one bit.

"So...since we're here...what you want to do?" Sayaka asked.

"I don't know...can we just walk around, maybe?" Madoka answered.

"Sure thing."

* * *

In an alley across town, Kyoko kicked a trash can roughly, shouting an insult to the air. "Gah! Why does everything have to be so. Damn. Troublesome?" She asked, kicking the can again. It fell over. "The streets these days...all I hear is "the Hunter this" and "the Hunter that". That bitch, Sayaka. Why does she always have to get caught up in this stuff!"

"Are you jealous?" A voice asked, and Kyoko jumped in surprise.

"No. Why would I be jealous of someone like her? She's a wimp! Besides, we're sorta friends now, and..." Kyoko realized that all she was doing was trying to convince herself she wasn't upset, not the newcomer.

"There's a place for you with us, if you're interested." A girl walked out of the shadows to sit by Kyoko. She was clad mostly in silver, but with splotches of black here and there.

"Who...are you?" Kyoko asked, standing up and dropping into a fighting stance."

"My name is Gisela. We've met before, Kyoko."

* * *

**(October 24)**

Sayaka sat outside of the school, having skipped yet another day. She couldn't stand her classmates, especially Akemi and Hitomi. Besides, all she did in most classes was fall asleep; she wouldn't really be missed.

The bell rang, and Madoka practically skipped through the doors to join Sayaka on the bench.

"Afternoon!" She said, smiling. Sayaka nodded, waiting for the inevitable appearance of Homura Akemi that usually followed Madoka. And there she was.

"Miki," Homura greeted civilly.

"Akemi." Sayaka answered angrily, but said nothing more. Madoka waved her hands.

"Calm down, guys..." She frowned at Sayaka. "What's wrong, Sayaka?"

"Kyoko hasn't shown up in a few days." She paused. "And I heard there's been some fishy stuff happening downtown. I'm worried- don;t you dare tell her I said that- but...I just...don't know what to do about it."

"I'm sure she'll come back soon," Madoka said. "I mean, I saw her just the other day."

"Yeah...probably," Sayaka replied, but she couldn't explain the dread she was feeling build up in her gut.

* * *

Kyoko stumbled through the streets, breathing heavily, arms and legs a mess of bruises. Had she made the right choice, refusing, even though it got her into a fight? She hoped so.

Unfortunately, she was having to face the reality. She felt jealous...she was jealous of all the attention Sayaka Miki had been earning lately. Kyoko beat her, and people didn't even acknowledge it, because she was the one on her knees the first time. It was unbelieveable!

She was so lost in her thoughts, she barely noticed it when she tripped over the leg of a person sitting on the ground. He looked up at her, eyes dead. A stoner. Lovely.

"Want some?" The guy asked, holding out a bag filled with some white powder. Kyoko scowled, before thinking of Sayaka.

"Why not?" She asked, sitting down next to the teenager. "Gimme as much as you want."

* * *

Sayaka found herself fighting again that night, with a girl from the Witches gang. She beat her fairly well, after getting Madoka out of harm's way, that is. The attack had came out of nowhere, completely inconspicuous. Sayaka found she couldn't stop punching the girl. She hit Elsa Maria time and time again, until her face was a bloody mess and sirens could be heard in the distance.

Outside, the night was warm with a slight breeze, perfect for October. Madoka followed behind her warily. "Sayaka...you've got to stop this."

"There's no way I can, Madoka." Sayaka said. "If I didn't get that girl out of the way, you could have been the one getting beat up again. I won't let that happen." She paused. "Besides, it doesn't hurt me to fight anymore."

"It hurts to watch." Madoka said, looking as though she were about to cry.

"Madoka..." Sayaka whispered, hugging the pink-haired girl. "I'm fine, okay? Don't get yourself so worked up-"

Kyoko stumbled out of an alleyway next to them, dazed-looking and holding a half-filled bag of what something unidentifyable. Sayaka glanced over at her. "Kyoko!" She exclaimed.

"Leave me the fuck alone." Kyoko said, walking away from the two girls.

"Kyoko? Are you al-" Madoka started, as Kyoko turned on them, enraged.

"I said to leave me alone! We're not friends, and we never will be!" She stuffed the bag into her pocket, and began to walk away from them at a quick fast pace. "I'm not going to come in second place with you anymore."

"Kyoko!" Sayaka called out one more time, but the other girl had already rounded the corner, away from them.

* * *

**End Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Thanks again to all those who have reviewed. It makes me so happy to get such wonderful feedback on this story. This chapter is dedicated to you, ****my friends. Thank you all.**

* * *

**(October 28)**

"Look who finally showed up," the girl said, smirking. "You're the Hunter? You don't look like much."

"You're Kirsten, I'm guessing?" Sayaka answered. For the first time in what seemed like forever she had come to a fight alone. And she knew that from now on, she probably would be. Kyoko wasn't talking to her, for unknown reasons, and Madoka seemed so caught up with Homura that she didn't bother asking.

"Well, we gonna do this thing or not?" Kirsten asked, turning her head to Sayaka, and dropping into a stance. "I've been excited to fight you, Hunter, since I heard about what you did to Kirika Kure. Hopefully you deliver."

"You better believe I will." Sayaka growled, rushing. She aimed a punch that the girl blocked easily, feeling a hand press against her throat. Instanctively, she backed up, just in time to avoid a hit to a pressure point.

"You seem lost. Maybe I should show you how to fight, girly."

"Like hell." Sayaka said, hair shadowing her eyes, as she dropped, bringing her leg around for a kick, back aiming it into Kirsten's stomach. She heard the other girl wince, and made a sweep to knock her onto the ground.

"This was pretty easy-" Sayaka started, as a punch caught her, and soon, an elbow to the chect. She stumbled off of Kirsten, as a foot came down, clocking her in the face. As the hits came, Sayaka found herself laughing.

"It doesn't hurt me, you know." She said. "It doesn't hurt! Hahahahaha! It doesn't hurt!" She grabbed Kirsten by the legs, dropping her, before grabbing her head and slamming it against the ground a couple times. Kirsten howled in pain as Sayaka moveed of of her, glancing briefly down at the blood dripping onto her hands, before walking away.

"Thanks for the fight," She said, waving. "Bye, now."

* * *

Her mind was still preoccupied with Kyoko, so preoccupied, she barely noticed anything that went on that night. What Kyoko had said, on the night they fought and the twenty-fourth...they were two completely different things! It was confusing the hell out of Sayaka, who couldn't figure out what she wanted from Kyoko, or from fighting, or from anyone for that matter.

She couldn't deny that she was attracted to Kyoko, with her smooth skin and long red hair and that almost always in-place smirk. She just couldn't figure her out. At all. All she knew was that Kyoko had saved her- _Kyoko _had _saved her-_ and now she was acting like it had never happened. What could possibly have possessed her to do that?

Of course, what had possibly possessed Sayaka to do half the things she had done to Kyoko, to ask half the things of her that she had asked? Kyoko had been trying to help her, ever since that first night, and all she had done was screw everything up further and further. _Why am I such an idiot? _Her fist slammed into the brick of the alley, and she heard it crash with a bang. Her knuckles began to bleed, skinned and already bruising from her fight with Kirsten.

"Dammit." Sayaka muttered.

* * *

**(October 30)**

"Kyoko!" A voice called to the red haired girl.

"Gisela," Kyoko greeted coldly.

"Our offer still stands, you know."

"Tell Walpurgis that I'll think about it." Kyoko said, popping some pills into her mouth.

"What, you into drugs now?" Gisela asked, sitting down next to Kyoko.

"That's nobody's business." Kyoko said. "I have a lot of shit going on, that's all." _Like the stuff with Miki._ She thought inwardly.

"I heard the Hunter beat up Kirsten the other day." Gisela said. "She's getting to be a problem."

"I don't want to talk about her." Kyoko said, waving her hand towards someone standing near the door. "Well, that's my cue. I'll talk to you about the deal some other time, got it?" Kyoko asked.

"Got it," Gisela affirmed, smiling.

* * *

Homura sat on the steps of a building alone, staring out at the sky. She felt horrible, leaving Madoka alone at her place like thta, but she knew that she had business that Madoka was safer not being in on. Besides...she didn't want _him_ trying to influence Madoka.

"Homura Akemi," he said, walking closer to her, dressed in all white with his odd mask, as usual.

"Kyubey," she replied. "Did you come here to fight?"

"Not today." The happily painted mask smiled at her. It was incredibly unnerving, Homura decided. "They're calling you 'The Presence on the Streets' these days, did you know that?"

"It doesn't matter. I've retired from fighting," Homura replied coldly. "For the most part, that is."

"I came to talk about that friend of yours."

Homura sat up abruptly. "I will not talk to you about Madoka."

"You know the potential she holds, Homura Akemi. Why not have me teach her, like I taught you?"

"I will teach her if she wishes to fight. She doesn't." Homura said, knowing that the words were an outright lie, but still continuing with them.

"Very well." Kyubey said. "On other premises, I wanted to inform you of the Witches."

"I have heard of them already." Homura said. "Leave."

"Yes, yes..." Kyubey trailed off. "Homura Akemi, we will talk again." A pause. "You should watch out for Sayaka Miki. She's been getting into a lot of trouble lately. You wouldn't want Madoka being mixed up in that...would you?" Homura clenched her teeth.

"I will deal with Miki. And Sakura, for that matter."

* * *

**(October 31)**

All Hallows Eve. A fitting night for a search. Sayaka pushed past people, working her way through the streets.

_Kyoko...I have to find Kyoko..._she thought to herself, stubbornly and determinedly. She owed it to Kyoko, to help her out after Kyoko had saved her. A lot of people had been saying stuff about Sakura...about her being into drugs, getting mixed up with the witches...

_I have to save her. _Sayaka thought, seeing a blur of red hair in front of her. She ran to the girl grabbing her arm.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, and Sayaka moved back.

"Um...I thought you were someone else. Sorry." She replied, looking down.

* * *

Kyoko looked over the tabletop at the girl sitting in front of her.

"I've decided."

"And?"

"I want to form an alliance with your gang. But I don't want to be a complete part of it. There are terms."

Gisela scowled. "Terms?"

"Yes. Only one. I will help you out as long as you promise to let me be the one to fight Sayaka Miki." Kyoko answered. Gisela smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

Sayaka slumped against the wall of a building, tiredly. It was the early hours of the morning, and the streets had all but cleared out. Kyoko had been absolutely nowhere to be seen.

Sayaka's hands balled into fists. "That girl..." she muttered. "I lost her. I lost her, just like I lost Kyosuke. And now I'm losing Madoka." She stood again, walking through the streets, looking in shop windows.

A store on her left caught her eye-or more precisely, her ear. The classical music flowing through the speakers inside was beautiful, almost overwhelmingly so. Sayaka sat down on the steps of the shop. And she listened, for what seemed like an eternity.

The door creaked behind her. "May I help you?"

"Oh, no, sorry, I just-" Sayaka started, before turning around to see..."Oriko?"

A soft smile graced Oriko's features. "It's you. Would you like to come in?"

"Oriko! Where's the tea?" Kirika's voice sounded from inside.

"Patience, Kirika." Oriko called back.

"Geez, who are you talking to, Oriko? I'm getting a little-" Kirika poked her head out the door.

"It's the Hunter!" She said, grinning wickedly.

"Kirika, why don't you finish the tea? You can start putting jam in it, like you enjoy doing."

"Stop treating me like a little kid, Oriko!" Kirika yelled. She eyed Sayaka suspiciously. "Don't keep her company for too long."

"Kirika..." Oriko sighed.

Sayaka stood. "I really should be going. It's just that... I just...love music."

"I understand." Oriko said. "Goodbye, Sayaka Miki."

It was only when Sayaka was halfway down the street that she realized nobody, including her, had ever told Oriko her name.

* * *

**End Chapter 8.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Things are beginning to get interesting...This chapter's a little too off with characterization, but I hope you enjoy it anyway...I seem to be losing my touch.**

**Also, I would like to let you know I have an open poll on my profile asking which side character you would like to see more of (ie: Homura, Madoka, Kyubey, Oriko, Kirika, any of the witches...) so if you have the chance to go vote, please do.**

* * *

**(November 11)**

Kyoko was sitting at a table inside a small restaurant. Delinquents were huddled around the place in small groups, Kyoko being one of the few who sat alone. She looked down at her hand and sat the plastic bag on the small table, positioning the straw in one of her nostrils as she inhaled one of the split off sections of coke. Dammit, how has she gotten so hooked in this already? It had barely been three weeks.

Three weeks since she'd seen Miki, at least. She was trying as hard as she could to stay away from the blue-haired girl, but it was getting tougher. Word was that Miki was searching for her. They may have to confront each other more quickly than she'd planned.

Everything in the restaurant was in a haze now. Kyoko barely noticed the girl sitting down across from her.

"Kyoko Sakura. It's been a while." She squinted at the figure. It was a girl with long, black hair wearing purple and...

"Oh. Akemi." Kyoko said. "What you want?"

Homura looked at the sack on the table. "Thought you had more sense than to do drugs. Guess I was wrong."

"Shut up." Kyoko said. "Miki send you?"

"No. Actually, it's the opposite." A pause. "Miki is hurting Madoka. I know you have some sort of issue with each other. I can tell you where to find her."

Kyoko looked up. "That's how you get my attention, Akemi. Now talk."

"Do not order me around, Sakura." Homura said. "She's been seen around the southeast section of town, where the music shops are."

"Thanks," Kyoko winked. "You got any money? I want pocky."

"Sorry. Even if I had money, I wouldn't give you any." Homura stood. "Have fun with your..." she nodded to the bag,which Kyoko was pocketing.

"Oh, I will, Akemi." She said. "Later."

* * *

**(November 14)**

Sayaka stood inside the store that Oriko and Kirika apparently habited rather awkwardly, listening to the calming noise of the music in her head. Oriko sat down across from her, a tea tray held in her hands.

"Tea, Kirika? Sayaka-san?"

"Yeah! With two sugars and some jam, please!" Kirika replied from where she was seated next to Sayaka.

"You love sweets. Just like a little kid." Oriko said to Kirika, but complied with the request.

"How many times do I have to say it, I'm only 121 days younger than you!" Kirika exclaimed, grabbing for the tea, and suddenly smiling. "Thanks, Oriko."

Oriko turned to Sayaka. "You wished for my consultation?"

"Yes...I mean, no...I mean...it's complicated." Sayaka said, shaking. "I didn't know who to go to..."

"It's alright, Oriko's really good with advice!" Kirika said, patting Sayaka on the back. "Spill your guts!" She smiled darkly at the implication.

"There's this girl...I was an idiot, I treated her like shit, and she's gone. I don't know where she is, and it's scaring me. I've never felt like this towards anyone before. I just...can't...God, I don't know what to do!" Sayaka said, bowing her head. "I don't mean to trouble you but...this girl. I have to help her. I need her, and I need to save her."

"I understand," Oriko whispered, setting her cup of tea down on the table. "Listen closely..."

* * *

**(November 17)**

"Well, well, if it isn't Kyoko Sakura," a boy said. "I heard you were rolling with the Hunter. Where is she?"

"We had a fight." Kyoko answered, turning away from them, and beginning to walk away.

"Ah. I suppose you lost again-"

Kyoko jumped, running back with all her might, lashing her hand out and stopping the punch right as it was about to hit the back of the boy's neck. "You're really pissing me off." The boy shook, turning to face her, just as a straight right caught him in the nose. "Shut up and figure out what you're talking about next time."

"Y-Yes Sakura..." He stammered, before staggering backwards, and turning to run. Kyoko laughed.

"I wonder if she's still looking for me?" A pause. "No, she'll have given up by now."

* * *

**(November 21)**

Sayaka wandered the streets until four in the morning, and it seemed as though it were the longest night of her life. Inadvertantly, she ended up at Homura Akemi's doorstep, asking about Madoka.

"Sayaka Miki. I cannot forgive you for what you did to Madoka." Homura greeted. "You're a poison to her. Leave." And then the door was promptly slammed in her face.

Sayaka found herself gracing the shop of Oriko and Kirika yet again, lying on the couch while Oriko played a classical record on the music player, turning the room into an orchestra pit. The sounds were lovely, mesmerizing. Sayaka found herself staying much later than she expected, eventually falling asleep on the couch near the main desk. When she woke, she found that Kirika had covered her with a black blanket, mumbling something about how she looked awkward, lying there like that, and how it was too easy for Kirika to see up her skirt.

Sayaka thanked the two and went on her way to school.

* * *

**(November 23)**

Kyoko was sleepless for several nights in a row. She heard that it was a side-effect, didn't know if she should believe it or not. Instead, she ended up devoting her time to searching and scowering the streets for Sayaka Miki. Her body was aching, and she didn't know how much longer she could stay without sleep. What she did know was that she wanted a fight. Bad. She wanted to kick Miki's ass, to show everyone just how strong she was.

Homura's directions tipped off, as that night, she saw Sayaka, sitting in a small music shop in the southeast section of Mitakihara. Kyoko looked in through the shops window, past the closed sign on the door. To her surprise, she saw Oriko and Kirika sitting on a couch, chatting casually with Sayaka as though the three were old friends. Kyoko slumped down in the rain. So that's how it was...?

A few minutes later, she stood, and slunk off down the darkened street, back to her lonely apartment.

* * *

**(November 30)**

Kyoko stumbled through the street on her way to the restaurant she frequently inhabited. She was feeling lightheaded, as though all those sleepless nights had finally caught up to her. As she wandered, she found herself bumping shoulders with a familiar figure; someone she had been looking for for too long.

Kyoko glared at the blue haired girl.

"Sayaka Miki."

"Kyoko." Sayaka said, grabbing her shoulders and staring her in the eyes. "Listen, I've been wanting to tell you that I was wrong. I didn't mean to-"

"Hahahahahah!" Kyoko laughed, a dark smile creeping on to her face. "No shit, Miki. I'm just sad that you're only now able to realize that." She paused, looking around. "I heard that you've been getting pretty good. Mind teaching me a few moves?" Kyoko asked, flexing her arm. "Just kidding." She punched the air with her fist. "So you've been hanging out with Oriko and Kirika, eh? Fun."

"I just wanted to ask them-"

"What? For some favors? Maybe you wanted them to come beat me senseless again. Or maybe you were gonna lynch me, I don't care. You're a bitch. I can't believe I ever thought we were _allies._"

"Kyoko, you're my _friend. _You _brought me out of the darkness. _And I think I-"

"Hah. Finally you realize it. I'm sick of your bullshit, Sayaka." Kyoko popped a pill into her mouth.

Sayaka stared at her, dropping into a crouch. "Kyoko, I'm going to save you from this."

"What? I don't need that. Get real." Kyoko dropped into a stance. "But I don't object to a fight..."

* * *

**End Chapter 9.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. My worst chapter by far. I had thirty minutes to crank this out, so appreciate it, people. Also, my prequel to Conversion about Kyoko's backstory, Manic, has finally been posted. Keep an eye out.**

* * *

**(November 30 cont.)**

Kyoko let the first punch fly, aiming for Sayaka' chin. Sayaka quickly countered, dropping and swinging her leg around to catch Kyoko in the side. Kyoko slammed her elbow down on Sayaka's head, then twisted Sayaka's leg as she tried to kick. Sayaka fell, gasping, and shoved both her legs upward into Kyoko's ribs. Kyoko groaned, drawing back, before kicking Sayaka in the side of the head, then landing a punch straight on the top of her skull. She heard a sickening sound, but Sayaka stood anyway, reaching a hand out to Kyoko. "Kyoko. I don't want to have to fight. We-"

"Like hell you'll pull that shit on me!" Kyoko screamed back, punching Sayaka in the jaw, smirking in satisfaction as it popped, just as a punch caught her in the nose. She felt another kick in the ribs, and a hit to the side of her face. She made a brazilian kick to Sayaka's head yet again, but the blue-haired girl got back up, aiming a punch for the side of Kyoko's neck, and wrapping her leg around to hit Kyoko in the side of her chest cavity. Kyoko felt a sudden chest pain, but it was gone as soon as she noticed the hand hitting the back of her neck. She fell to the ground, gasping for air, just as Sayaka dropped to the ground beside her, gasping for breath. Kyoko felt helpless as Sayaka climbed on top of her, no doubt to deal the final blow, but found herself shocked when it never came. Instead, Sayaka smoothed back her hair, looking her straight in the eye.

"Kyoko. I'm sorry I'm such a fool."

"Sayaka..." Kyoko coughed, reaching her hand up, trying to ignore the pain in her chest. "It hurts."

"I know." Sayaka said, wrapping her arms around Kyoko and pulling her up from the ground, slinging an arm around her neck. "I'm going to get you to Akemi's.

From Kyoko's position, she could hear the loud, erratic beats of Sayaka's heart, her frantic gasps of air. She could feel the other girl's shaking arms around her, and for what seemed like the first time since she was a little girl, she clenched herself to Sayaka tightly, allowing herself to be carried away grudgingly.

When they reached Homura's house, and Sayaka knocked on the door, Homura let them in, albeit angrily. Madoka stood behind her, gasping when she saw the condition of Kyoko and Sayaka both. She rushed to help Sayaka with dragging Kyoko up the stairs as they followed Homura down a hall to the room Kyoko had carried Sayaka too, after their last fight. Sayaka helped lay Kyoko down on the bed, frantically asking Homura questions. Kyoko grabbed Sayaka's hand, and clasped it tightly.

"I'm sorry..." She coughed. Sayaka looked at her worriedly.

"I'm not going to leave you, okay? I promise. What kind of hero would I be if I did?"

* * *

**(December 2)**

Kyoko left Homura's house in the early hours of the morning, leaving Sayaka sleeping peacefully next to the bed she had been lying in. She smoothed back the girl's blue hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you, idiot." Kyoko said, before walking toward the door and exiting silently.

The streets were rather quiet, though it wasn't a surprise considering the hour. She wandered past closed doors and unlit windows, crossing through backalley after backalley, until finally, she sat down on the stairs of an old skyskraper.

Gisela approached from the darkness. "Kyoko," she said, and Kyoko looked up.

"Good, you came." A pause. "I don't want to be an ally of your gang anymore." Kyoko said.

Gisela's fist clenched. "No?"

"That's right, bitch." Kyoko retorted.

"In that case, you're on our hit list. The witches don't like traitors."

"I can handle it," Kyoko flexed her fist.

"Really?" Gisela raised an eyebrow, standing. "Well then. Why don't you start with handling me?"

* * *

"Kyoko?" Sayaka asked, waking up and glancing about the room. The red-haired girl was nowhere in sight.

"She left, Miki." Homura's voice said from the doorway. Sayaka turned to face her.

"Where did she go?"

"To settle her fight." Homura answered. "It's best if you leave her be."

"What? No way, I can't-" Sayaka began.

"Sayaka Miki. I am telling you to let Kyoko go."

* * *

**(December 4)**

Kyoko lay stretched out on the ground by the shrine, staring at Sayaka intently.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry I made you worry." The red haired girl said. "But trust me, it was easy as all hell to beat that chick! She barely fought back!"

"Kyoko, I just don't want to lose you again." Sayaka said. "I don't want either of us to be alone. That's why...the pairing up thing...I think we should do it for real this time."

"For real?" Kyoko asked, looking up. "No kidding? Huh." A pause. "Why not?"

* * *

**(December 9)**

Mitakihara High School was abuzz with chatter that morning.

"Hey, hey, did you hear?"

"It's unbelievable, isn't it? An actual gang member came looking for her today!"

"What's it that they're calling her? The "Hunter"? Hard to believe Miki's actually that dangerous. I've even heard of her on the streets."

Mami slipped into her seat, staring across the room at her underclassman Sayaka. "It finally came out, huh?" She asked softly.

Sayaka was chatting casually with a frantic Madoka.

"They came to our school, Sayaka! People are coming to our school to beat you up now...I just...I cna't take it!"

"Calm down, Madoka." Sayaka said, waving a hand. "You know I'm fine. Sides, they aren't beating me up. I'm beating them. there's a whole difference."

"Whatever you say, Sayaka..." Madoka murmured, before smiling. "Anyway, it's been a while, hasn't it? I've missed you a lot. Homura said you were asking for me one night-"

"Akemi did?" Sayaka exclaimed.

"Mm." Madoka affirmed, nodding. "I felt really bad for missing you. I heard about everything with Kyoko. You guys are back together now?"

"Madoka!" Sayaka exclaimed, taking the statement in the wrong fashion.

"D-Did I say something wrong?" Madoka stuttered.

Sayaka laughed. "Nevermind."

The rumors continued in the background.

"-witches. And they said that they're going to lynch her."

"This is bad. Should we tell the principal?"

"I don't think she'd care!"

Mami stood up, and walked over to Sayaka and Madoka's desks, sitting down at an empty desk in front of them. "Sayaka, Madoka." She smiled.

"Mami-chan!" The two girls said at the same time.

"I couldn't help but overhear all this stuff about a fight. Sayaka, you really should watch your back." Mami paused. "But I just came to propose an offer."

"An offer?" Sayaka asked, intrigued.

Mami grinned. "Why don't you drop by the wrestling room sometime and let me teach you a few moves? After all, it's always best to have a wide variety of skill."

* * *

**End Chapter 10.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. A lot of what you've been waiting for will appear in this chapter.**

* * *

**(December 11)**

Homura sat at the table, looking over the information notebook she had been working on composing on the Witches. She had three X marks written beside the names Elsa Maria, Gisela, and Kirsten. Overall, the list had twelve names. That meant nine had yet to be dealt with.

Homura rested her head in her hands. She'd been hearing a lot about this Walpurgis Naght character lately, and it was beginning to disturb her. How she wwas powerful enough to hold influence over a number of the city's locations, how she discarded her followers with ease, and how she was rivaling Homura for the title of Presense on the Streets. Talk like that appearing out of the blue means business.

She settled back in her chair, looking out the window at the lights of the city. It didn't seem like things would ever be able to clear up, even though the mess with Sakura and Miki had ended. Worse off, Madoka was trying to pressure Homura into teaching her how to fight. After Homura had refused, she hadn't heard from Madoka for a few days. She was really starting to get worried.

As much as it pained her to say it, she knew Madoka was at least somewhat safe, mostly because of Miki and Sakura. But God help her if she ever told them that she thought that. Still, she at least wanted reassurance that Madoka was out of harms way completely. With this Walpurgis character moving about, the only way that was possible would be if Homura was with her at all times. And what that meant was not only would she be hanging around Madoka, she'd also be hanging around the constant sources of trouble that were Kyoko Sakura and Sayaka Miki.

Dammit.

* * *

Mami finished taping the square onto the padded floor of the wrestling room, standing and walking over to Madoka and Sayaka, who were sitting around, backs propped against the wall. She offered a hand to Sayaka and helped her stand up, before offering one to Madoka.

"Madoka-san?" Mami asked politely.

"I'm fine, Mami. Thank you." Madoka said, nodding to the blonde girl. Mami nodded in response, and turned to Sayaka, walking over toward the square she had set up on the mat.

"Over here, Sayaka-san." Mami said, and Sayaka joined her in the square. "I'm sorry for asking again, but I need the confirmation. You would like to learn my style, correct?"

"Yes, Mami." Sayaka said, nodding her head respectfully.

"We'll start with close-range open-space moves," Mami said, dropping into a crouch. "If you will follow along with my movements, Sayaka-san, it will go much quicker."

Sayaka copied Mami's stance.

"Good. What I'm going to show you is called a Crossbody Press. You start by bringing your feet backward. Then, make a jump," Mami executed a wrestling jump, "and land horizontally across your opponant's torso." She mimicked the action with the training dummy in front of them. "Why don't you try?"

Sayaka copied the movements, pressed on by Mami's demonstration. Mami critiqued, and Sayaka tried the move three more times before finally making it. Mami nodded, smiling.

"This next move is often associated with the Crossbody Press. It is called a Cross Chop. You will start by lunging forward as if you are to use a press, with your arms crossed and hands open." She stood in front of the dummy in a lunged position, holding her hands in an X-like formation across her upper body. "Press closer to the opponent and swing out with both hands." She released the X and swung both hands forward in a powerful barrage that sent the dummy backward a few feet.

Sayaka attempted the move, Mami correcting her stance. Then again. And again.

By the time she had finished, it was nearing six o'clock. Mami stood, moving backward and waving to Sayaka and Madoka. "Goodbye. If you need more practice, feel free to ask. As your upperclassman, I feel obliged to mentor you." She looked toward Madoka. "If you ever wish to learn to fight, Madoka Kaname, just ask."

* * *

**(December 12)**

Kyoko, Sayaka and Madoka walked down the street together, looking in the windows of shops on the street, shivering from the heavy wind and sleet.

"It's almost holidays again," Madoka said, turning to Sayaka and Kyoko. "What would you like for a present, Sayaka-chan? Kyoko-chan?"

"Pocky!" Kyoko said, grinning.

"Anything's fine," Sayaka said. Madoka frowned.

"Sayaka, you seem sort of depressed. Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I just...I don't know what I want to do anymore. I mean, after all the training with Mami yesterday, I don't even know why I went through with it. I think my career as a fighter is practically over anyway, so-" She scratched her head. "Don't worry about it, okay?"

"If you say so." Kyoko said, shrugging.

"Kyoko, aren't you cold?" Madoka asked, looking at Kyoko's attire.

"Nah, I'm fine. Used to it and all, ya know." Kyoko answered, waving her hand. "So...where are we headed anyway? Maybe to-"

"Madoka," Homura said. walking to stand next to the pink-haired girl. She eyed Sayaka and Kyoko oddly. "Miki, Sakura."

"Akemi," the two answered in unison.

"Homura! Are you alright?" Madoka asked, leaning upward to touch Homura's face. "You've got a bruise. Did you get into a fight?"

"No." Homura answered. "Not exactly." Nobody pressed any further on the subject. Homura walked beside the three girls until they reached a turn in the road. Then, she turned.

"Akemi?" Kyoko asked, surprised.

"I hear footsteps. Someone's coming." Homura said.

A figure dressed in white wearing a smiling animal mask walked out from the shadows. "Fancy meeting you here, Homura Akemi." He said.

"Kyubey." Homura replied. "What do you want?"

"Is this Madoka Kaname?" Kyubey asked, looking the pink-haired girl over. "You're lovely. I can see why Homura holds on to you so tightly."

"What do you want?" Homura asked again.

"Nothing really," Kyubey said. "I want to inform you of a slight difficulty in the plan, Homura Akemi."

"Your plan or my plan?" Homura questioned stiffly.

"Your plan." Kyubey answered, infuriating mask smiling brightly. Homura walked over to Kyubey, and whispered something to him. He whispered something back, and Homura glanced back at Madoka fearfully, before replying, and walking back to the group.

"Goodbye, Homura Akemi." Kyubey said.

"You should pray that we don't meet again," she paused. "Or I will kill you."

* * *

**(December 16)**

"Well, if it isn't Miss Charisma." Charlotte said, looking at the blonde girl. Mami smiled.

"You know they haven't called me that for a long time."

"I know. Not since your disappearance last year. But I remember how you always managed to talk the fights into swinging your way."

"What do you want, Charlotte?" Mami asked, standing from where she had sat on the stairsteps.

"I assume you've heard about the Witches."

"The gang running the streets these days? Who hasn't heard of them?" Mami paused. "I can see where this is heading, Charlotte. If it's a fight you want, then you've come to the wrong place."

"Really now?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes. But I will fight you if you are so inclined." Mami answered. Charlotte smiled darkly, dropping into her stance.

"Get ready to lose your head, Mami Tomoe."

* * *

**End Chapter 11.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. We're nearing the end. I'm thinking three more chapters after this one. Also, I've been throwing up all afternoon, so I had a little trouble writing this one with the...ahem...mess and state I was in. So yeah. I tried to write the best fight scene that I could, but...**

* * *

**(December 16 cont.)**

Mami crouched down. "Who moves first, Charlotte?"

"You, obviously." Charlotte said.

"Usually I'd deny, but I'm feeling rather generous tonight," Mami said. "I'll go first."

She ran at Charlotte, dropping and rolling to dodge Charlotte's kick. She grabbed the girl from the side, tackling her to the ground, and delivering a perfect backhand to her ribcage. Charlotte sent a punch to Mami's face, but it didn't deter the blonde girl, who sat on top of her stomach, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Charlotte, I sense your skill has dropped from when we were children."

"You and those dirty street tricks of yours," Charlotte spat.

"They come in rather handily in wrestling, you know." Mami answered, just as Charlotte's knees moved up, hitting her in the gut. Instead of stumbling backward, Mami stood quickly, jumping back toward the wall.

"Trying to trick me into a corner again?" Charlotte asked. "Sorry, Mami. Those childish games won't work anymore."

"Then how do you plan on attacking?" Mami asked. "I'm not moving. You either move now, or this fight ends."

Charlotte gritted her teeth, before complying, springing forward, fists outstretched. Mami pressed her hands back to the wall, jumping and kicking her leg out, straight into Charlotte's face, before dropping again, and coming in with a chop to the side of Charlotte's neck. Charlotte moved back just before it connected.

"Your stance is too open, movements too wild," Mami corrected Charlotte, eying her. "You're fast, but that's all you've got going for you. I'm surprised you managed to evade the hit to your neck. That doesn't happen often."

"Praise? Oh, Mami, how polite." Charlotte said. "But thanks for the critique. Because now I can beat you without having a reason to stop myself."

"Hm?" Mami asked, as Charlotte ran forward, coming around Mami's side. Mami shoved her elbows back, just as Charlotte's hands grabbed her arms. Charlotte gasped, but didn't let go. She pulled Mami backwards against her, and moved her arms upward, putting Mami in a headlock.

"One move and I break your neck." Charlotte said.

Mami dropped her arms. Charlotte proceeded to throw her into the brick wall of a building, kicking her as she started to fall to the ground, before stepping on her chest, and pressing down with her foot. "You like that, Mami? This is how I felt when you used to beat me up when we were younger. You were always the strong one." She paused. "But now I am. Ever since my mother's death, I've steeled myself. You were right when you said everyday as an orphan was a fight. I finally understand."

"Charlotte, you-" Mami started, but was cut off.

"Mami. What do you say about joining our little gang?" She questioned. Mami said nothing. "Take that as a no, then." Charlotte answered. And then she aimed the knockout punch.

* * *

**(December 18)**

Homura looked around the room. "I'm assuming you're wondering why I invited you here." Kyoko and Sayaka nodded. "Well, to begin with the obvious reasons, I assume you are also being targeted by this "Witches" gang." Homura paused. "They're ready to clear out all the fighters on the streets, according to Kyubey. For once, I actually believe him."

"What are you playing at, Akemi?" Kyoko asked.

"I am saying that neither of you stand a chance by yourself. I have been predicting the movements of this Walpurgis person, and I have decided to lend you my assistance."

"...why?" Sayaka asked.

"Yeah, don't you sort of hate us?" Kyoko agreed.

"It's for Madoka's sake," Homura said. "You are her friends. She will be hurt if you are hurt. Therefore, I will help her by helping you."

"Because that totally makes sense," Kyoko whispered to Sayaka sarcastically.

Sayaka turned to Homura. "Listen, I still don't trust you. I never once have seen you show any sign of compassion or assistance to anyone."

"Except Madoka." Kyoko added.

"Except Madoka," Sayaka agreed. "But I don't think we can take the Witches by ourselves. So, regretfully, I accept your help." She turned to Kyoko.

Kyoko grimaced, sighed, and looked like she was about to strangle someone, before answering. "Yeah, yeah. Same."

"Then we have a deal." Homura said, standing.

* * *

**(December 20)**

Sayaka had gone to the shrine again. It seemed as though it were starting to become a get away spot for her, somewhere where she could just sit down and think without much interruption. She found that it was the same way for Kyoko, who happened to be sitting on the shrine steps when she arrived. Sayaka cautiously took a seat next to her.

"Hey, Miki," Kyoko said, without looking up.

"Kyoko," Sayaka acknowledged. "You doing alright?"

"Fine, just fine." Kyoko said, waving her off. "I mean, I'm a bit nervous about this whole Walpurgis thing, but you know."

"I'm worried too," Sayaka confesssed. "What if we get beat? Will we have to leave the streets?"

"Please, Sayaka," Kyoko said. "As if that would ever happen. Hah!" But as she said it, her eyes seemed downcast, as if inwardly, she thought Sayaka was correct. She paused.

"Sayaka. I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" Sayaka asked, surprised at Kyoko's serious tone.

"I've been thinking about it and..." she paused. "I, um...God, this is so embarrassing. I like you, Sayaka."

"I like you too, Kyoko." Sayaka said. "You're one of my best friends."

"No, I mean...I love you." Kyoko said, scratching her head awkwardly and giving Sayaka a grin.

Sayaka breathed in heavily. "Kyoko..."

* * *

**(December 22)**

Madoka couldn't remember what happened. It was like...she had fallen asleep or something. When she woke up, she was in a large, cement-walled room. She didn't know how she had gotten there. Vaguely, she remembered being hit with something. Speaking of it, her head sort of hurt.

"You awake, Princess?" A girl asked, and Madoka looked around.

"Where...am I?"

"At headquarters," the girl replied, shrugging. "We're using you as a bargaining chip of sorts. Akemi won't-"

"Homura?" Madoka asked. _What is this? _She looked around the room cautiously. _Is this...the Witches' headquarters?_ Her mouth went dry as she went rigid at the thought.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you," the girl said. "Kyubey just wants a fight with Akemi, that's all. He used you to lure her over here.

"Kyubey?" Madoka asked._ So it's not the Witches...I feel a little safer. But who's this Kyubey? _A pause._ The guy Homura-chan argued with the other day. The one who was talking to me._

"Madoka, please don't feel scared," a voice said from the doorway. There stood a man wearing all white, a smiling animal mask secured to his face. "I wouldn't want you thinking I'm going to hurt you." He stopped. "Actually, it's just the opposite."

"W-What?" Madoka asked.

"If you call Homura Akemi and tell her that I've captured you and want her to come fight me, I can teach you how to defend yourself."

Madoka's eyes widened. "You...would teach me to fight?"

"Yes." Kyubey answered.

"Why do you want to fight Homura?"

"I trained Homura Akemi," Kyubey said. "She betrayed me. There's unfinished business between us." A light laugh escaped Kyubey's mouth. "So...what do you say, Madoka? Want me to teach you how to fight?"

* * *

"Homura?" The voice asked on the other end of the phone.

"Madoka!" Homura exclaimed, slamming the paper she was holding down on the desk. "What's happened?"

"Kyubey has me," Madoka said. Homura's blood ran cold. "He wants you to fight him. He said you could take me back home if you fought." Homura swallowed.

"Where are you?"

"A warehouse...I don't really know...it's cement, really big."

Homura spoke into the phone frantically. "Madoka, hold on. I'll be right there."

* * *

"You'll let Homura and me go, right?" Madoka asked.

"Of course," Kyubey said. "Madoka-chan."

* * *

Sayaka was walking through the streets on her way back to her home. She couldn't get her mind off of Kyoko's confession. God, what was she going to do? She liked Kyoko...but did she like her that much? It was-

"Hey, Hunter." A girl said. Sayaka looked up in surprise. She had been so trapped in her thoughts that she barely noticed someone approaching her. "I've come for a fight," the girl said.

"Who...are you?" Sayaka asked.

"My name is..." the girl started. "...Walpurgis Nacht. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

* * *

**End Chapter 12. Be excited for the next. We've got a lot of fights going.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13, the unlucky chapter. Ah, here we have plenty of fighting and angst, though I don't detail Homura's fight with Kyubey. But please... Enjoy. ;) Also, this must be a record, three updates in one day. I'm on fire! :) But hey, being sick and lying in bed all day gives you lots to do. So this should be finished tomorrow.**

* * *

**(December 22 cont.)**

Homura ran. She ran through the streets, shoving past people, hearing nothing but the sound of Madoka's voice in her head. _Kyubey has me._ She clenched her fists. Dammit.

Reaching the warehouse, she slammed open the door, allowing herself in. Kyubey sat in a chair in front of her. Homura marched over, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him upwards. The painted mask just stared happily at her.

"Where's Madoka?" She demanded.

"In the back," Kyubey said, standing as Homura's hands still clenched the front of his shirt. He grabbed her arm. "Please release me, Homura Akemi." Homura gritted her teeth, before complying. "You agreed to a fight?"

"I only came here for Madoka." Homura answered, pausing. "You let her go, and we'll fight."

Kyubey sighed. "Very well...it's sad, she was good company." He turned away from Homura. "Wait here, Homura Akemi."

* * *

Sayaka backed up. She didn't know if she could face this girl alone...Akemi said that she probably couldn't, and they called her "The Presence on the Streets" for a reason! Goddammit. What to do, what to do...she contemplated calling out, but decided against it. She turned back to Walpurgis.

Truth was, she realized she couldn't allow this girl to hurt anyone. Even if it hurt her in the process, she had to try her best to stop her in her tracks. So all she could think to do was...

...charge.

Sayaka ran forward, aiming her fists out, and ducking down to make an uppercut right into the spot where the girl's chin had been, but she was gone. She felt something knock her forward onto her knees, and a foot proceeding to slam into her back. She stood again, running forward, only to be met with a chop to the face.

"Persistent, but I thought you'd be stronger than this." Sayaka stumbled back as Walpurgis spoke, before rushing forward and readying herself for a kick. Just as Walpurgis moved to block, Sayaka twisted her foot up for a Brazilian Kick that connected with the side of Walpurgis's nose. The other girl held her hand to her face, as blood began to trickle down over her mouth.

She jumped back as Sayaka aimed a stright for her chest, and dodged a kick to the gut with practised ease. She came up from behind Sayaka, punching her in the ribs, and landing a chop on the pressure point on the back of her neck. Sayaka fell, gasping, as a foot kicked her in the face, and Walpurgis dropped, climbing on top of her and pulling her head back using her hair to hold it up.

"That was a shock, Hunter. I think you broke my nose." A pause. "Still, rather disappointing. I figured you'd be able to do more than this. Ah, well." She dropped Sayaka's head, hearing it thud against the ground in an almost sickening manner, before standing to leave.

Sayaka mumbled something barely audible, but by then, Walpurgis Nacht had gone.

* * *

Kyubey lay on the ground, staring up at the roof of the warehouse almost dreamily. "Good fight...Homura Akemi..." He mumbled, as Homura walked through the doors, Madoka by her side. Next to his body lay a cracked white mask, and his face was caked with blood.

* * *

**(December 23)**

It was the early hours of the morning when Kyoko found Sayaka, lying on the ground, face down. She quickly, pulled the girl into a sitting position. Sayaka's head dropped to her chest limply. Kyoko quickly checked the pulse. It was erratic. She grabbed Sayaka, standing to her feet, and began the long trek over to the hospital.

Sayaka's eyes fluttered, but didn't open. She could make out a figure carrying her, but didn't know who or where. In her state, she muttered two barely audible words. "Walpurgis Nacht." And then everything was black again.

When Kyoko reached the hospital, carrying the girl over to the main desk, the woman looked up, and gasped. Two nurses came out with a stretcher, and took Sayaka into the emergency room. Kyoko sat down in a chair, her head in her hands.

What had happened? Sayaka had said "Walpurgis Nacht." Did that mean...Walpurgis was the one who had beaten her up?

Kyoko stepped outside, punching a number in on her phone.

"Akemi," she said into the phone. "Walpurgis Nacht got Sayaka."

"Miki?" Homura asked from the other end. "...we have to make our move fast. Sakura, if you see her, you call me. Right away."

"Got it." Kyoko said.

* * *

**(December 25)**

Kyoko spent the holidays in the hospital with Sayaka, eating pocky and sitting next to her bed as she flipped through TV channels, looking for the latest drama. The talked in brief sentences. Eventually, Kyoko climbed onto the hospital bed beside Sayaka, and put her arms around the blue haired girl.

"Akemi and I are going after Walpurgis," she finally said.

"You can't," Sayaka answered instantly, before pausing. "Kyoko, I didn't mean to. I just...I'm nervous for you. I couldn't even keep up with her. She was on a completely different level from anyone I've ever fought, and-"

"It'll be fine, don't worry," Kyoko answered. "Akemi'll be fighting too, remember?" She didn't bother to say that Homura had been just as nervous about Walpurgis Nacht as anyone.

"Still." Sayaka said, breathing in heavily. "Just..." she trailed off. "Get revenge for me, okay?" She asked softly.

"You bet." Kyoko said.

* * *

**(December 27)**

It was still on holiday when Kyoko heard the results of Sayaka's CT scan. Walpurgis had hit her pressure points too hard. The upper half of her body was working, but she wouldn't be able to use her legs for what seemed a long time. Kyoko called a distraught Madoka to tell her the news. The two of them brought flowers over after that.

* * *

**(January 1)**

Sayaka was relieved when she was released from the hospital, just at the start of the new year. Kyoko hadn't stopped wisiting her once, and was even the one to wheel her out of the place. Madoka walked beside them for a while, making small talk with both, until Homura showed up, and the two left together.

"Kyoko," Sayaka said, and the red haired girl stared down at her.

"What is it?" Kyoko asked.

"I've decided."

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "You decided what?"

"I love you, too."

Kyoko looked at her, heat rising to her cheeks, before answering, "Took you long enough, idiot," and laughing.

And for the moment, even though Kyoko still had yet to fight Walpurgis Nacht, and Sayaka had yet to recover, everything was absolutely perfect.

* * *

**End Chapter 13.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. One more chapter after this, though this has most of the finale in it. Once again, this is dedicated to my wonderful readers and reviewers! Thank you so much. If you ever want a review, feel free to PM and ask me.**

* * *

**(January 3)**

Kyoko and Homura stood in the center of Homura's living room, deep in conversation. Outside, it was storming. Sayaka had returned home, having been rather tired and plagued with leg pains.

"And what are we doing about Nacht? Huh?"

"Fighting her, of course." Homura paused. "Don't tell me you want to face her alone, Sakura."

"I want revenge," Kyoko said, "for what she did to Sayaka's legs."

"You can't do it alone."

Kyoko slammed her hands down on the table. "Like hell I can't, Akemi!" She spat. She stood, walking frantically toward the door, throwing it open, and walking out, ignoring the call Homura gave her from inside the house.

* * *

Kyoko stormed through the streets, ignoring the brutal barrage of rain crashing down on her from above. She ducked into an alley, leaning against the wall, hands on her head.

"Are you Kyoko Sakura?" A voice asked, and Kyoko looked up.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Yes, you are." She said, looking at Kyoko. "I've come to fight you."

"Walpurgis Nacht." Kyoko growled, instantly realizing who it was. "I'll kill you."

* * *

Sayaka sat inside her room, staring at the wall in front of her, legs hanging uselessly off the side of the bed. She felt bad about having left Kyoko so suddenly, and with everything going on, though Kyoko hadn't seemed to think much of it.

A bad feeling was building in her gut, though. Something intense and brutal. She yelled, slamming her fist down on the bed next to her.

Sayaka grabbed her phone, quickly dialing Kyoko's number. _Pick up, Kyoko, goddammit._ She willed the red haired girl. It rang once. And again, until it reached five rings, and there was still no answer.

She maneuvered herself into her wheelchair, and pushed herself toward the door, pulling it open and wheeling herself out past the kitchen, through the back door, and out into the rain.

She had to figure out where Kyoko was. Something bad was definitely going to happen if she didn't.

* * *

Kyoko slammed her hand against the wall, glaring intently at the newcomer. "Hah, me? You don't know who you're messing with," she spat. "I'm going to kill you for what you did to Sayaka." She ran forward, turning to come up on Walpurgis from behind, but the other girl maneuvered away easily, dropping down and sending a back kick into Kyoko's stomach. Instead of falling back, Kyoko pitched forward, landing her fist on the side of the Witch's face. She dropped, rushing forward to headbutt Walpurgis in the gut. Walpurgis groaned, jumping back and aiming a high kick, just as Kyoko aimed hers. Their feet collided in the air, and Kyoko dodged as Walpurgis' foot came down over where her ankle had been. That could've easily broken it, she knew.

She dropped into a crouch, springing forward and darting behind Walpurgis again, only to be met with an elbow to the gut by the other girl. She gasped as a straight hit her in the face, before she was tackled to the ground with a chop beneath her chin. Kyoko shook, unable to move. But somehow, she managed to roll out of the way just as Walpurgis' foot came down to hit her chest. She saw a kick coming, and pulled one of the metal trashcans down on top of her. Walpurgis's foot made a loud snapping noise as it collided with the metal, and Kyoko stood again, painfully. Walpurgis aimed another kick to Kyoko's jaw, hitting it with ease before Kyoko saw it coming. She dropped as Walpurgis' arm came to elbow her in the face, and rolled to avoid a blow to her chest.

All of a sudden, a kick swept right into her feet, and Kyoko tripped, landing hard on the wet pavement. She felt the side of her face tear open as she impacted, and a sharp pain in her right foot. She looked back to see it hanging at an odd angle, almost as though it were twisted sideways completely. She tried to stand, but immediately fell again.

"You put up a good fight," Walpurgis said, "but it's over."

"Kyoko!" A voice screamed from the end of the alley, and Kyoko raised her head to see...

"Sayaka."

Sayaka pushed her self forward, Kyoko yelling at her to stop. But she didn't pay any attention. Walpurgis looked at Sayaka oddly, noticing the wheelchair immediately.

"Sayaka, get the hell out of here!" Kyoko yelled. "You can't fight in that condition!"

"Kyoko," Sayaka said. "I can fight, if it's to save you."

She stood, shakily, feeling like her legs were going to collapse at any moment, and leaned up against the wall heavily.

"Kyoko Sakura is right," Walpurgis said. "You cannot fight in that condition." She took a few steps toward Sayaka, just as she was slammed on the head from behind with a large brick. She fell to her knees as Kyoko stood behind her, panting heavily. Walpurgis brought her arm up as Kyoko raised the brick again, just about to smash it down into her head. Walpurgis shrieked as her arm was hit with the brick, feeling her skin tear as it broke, falling into two pieces next to her. She aimed a kick for Kyoko's ankle, and Kyoko fell down, groaning in agony.

Walpurgis stood again, looking at Sayaka, blood dripping down her face. She pulled her hand back. "I'll make it quick." And Sayaka's arm shot out just as hers did. Walpurgis' fist collided with Sayaka's nose, and Sayaka fell, groaning, just as Walpurgis fell back. Sayaka's punch, when it missed, had hit the underside of her chin, just at her second greatest pressure point. She lay on the ground, panting, as Kyoko dragged herself forward to catch Sayaka, the two laying next to each other on the ground.

"I...came to save you..." Sayaka whispered.

"You did." Kyoko said. "You saved me. Even if it was by accident." She looked at Walpurgis. "She won't stay that way for long." She paused. "Sayaka, I have to get rid of her."

"What? Kyoko!" Sayaka shouted. Kyoko pulled herself to her feet, picking up half of the brick she had lifted from the trash can again. Sle swung it down, just as-

"Sakura! Stop!" Akemi's voice yelled from the end of the alley.

It collided with the side of Walpurgis Nacht's head, and she fell forward, blood leaking onto the wet ground, as Kyoko slammed the brick down again, and again.

"Kyoko!" Sayaka yelled.

And then Kyoko felt herself falling to the ground. Everything went black.

* * *

Homura ran down the alley, Madoka trailing behind her, to stare at Walpurgis Nacht, lying on the ground and bleeding from the head. Her lips mumbled uncertain sentences as she stared up at Homura. Sirens blared at the end of the alley, and Homura turned, grabbing Madoka.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." She said, before turning and taking off down the rest of the alley.

"Kyoko..." Sayaka groaned, moving closer to her. "I'm sorry...I can't save you..."

* * *

**End Chapter 14.**

******And just so you know; yes, I know Walpurgis Nacht would not be beat this easily. However, I didn't have it in me to write as long a fight scene as it would take, so...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. The ending. I hope you all enjoyed this mess of a story, with all it's fighting and drama. I'm definitely thinking about making a sequel, so look forward to that.**

* * *

**(January 21)**

Kyoko sat inside the white room, staring at the wall. She knew that it was possible for her to go to jail for what she did. It wasn't a shock. But she couldn't help but feel sort of guilty about everything. Maybe it was because she missed Sayaka.

The woman took a seat across the table from Kyoko. "You ready to talk?"

Kyoko paused. Then she nodded her head slowly.

* * *

Madoka and Homura sat together in Homura's room, the latter pouring over some book.

"I still can't believe those two idiots," Homura said. Madoka laughed. "What is it?" Homura asked, calmly.

"That's just the first time I've heard you talk about them with emotion." Madoka said, smiling, as she stood, walking over to Homura and wrapping her arms around the older girl. Homura blinked.

"Madoka, you know I love you, right?"

"Yes, of course," Madoka replied, resting her head on top of Homura's. "I love you too, Homura-chan."

Homura said nothing. Then, very slowly, she whispered. "I will teach you how to fight."

* * *

Oriko and Kirika sat together in the music shop, Sayaka across from them. They spoke in low voices, before Kirika stood up, and shouted at Sayaka to hurry up and "start writing that damn letter to Kyoko already!" Sayaka chuckled, in spite of herself.

Oriko scolded Kirika. "You're such a kid."

"Oriko, I-"

"You're only one hundred and twenty one days younger, I know." She paused. "But that doesn't mean you don't act like a kid."

Sayaka stared out the window sadly, wondering about Kyoko. Was she alright, where she was? It was going to be a long five years without her.

* * *

Kyubey sat alone inside a dimly lit room, staring at the wall. "So, Homura's finally said yes to teaching her." He said, contemplating. "Hm. This should be interesting."

He leaned back in the chair, smiling distantly behind his new mask. "I wonder...what happens from here on out? Perhaps I will get involved again."

* * *

**(January 31)**

Kyoko walked down the hallway back to her room, with the woman, who pulled out a letter as they stopped at her door.

"I almost forgot. This was sent for you today, from Mitakihara...a girl named Sayaka Miki, I believe." Kyoko's eyes widened as she took the letter from the woman. The woman followed her into her room, sitting down in the chair across from the bed Kyoko was sitting on, pondering over the paper in wonder.

_Kyoko,_

_How are you? Nothing much has changed on my end. I never imagined I'd be writing a letter to you- or anyone, for that matter. Now that I've started, though, I wish I had written it sooner. It's kinda funny, me doing this. I wish we had gotten a chance to talk more. But we probably wouldn't have been able to talk to each other, if we hadn't clashed first. We wouldn't have been able to understand each other, that's for sure._

_Something we try to understand, no matter how much we clash or get hurt... It got me thinking. After all we did, what were we trying to understand? I think the answer's slowly been growing inside me._

_I had nothing before I met you and Madoka, losing things more and more as time went on. And no matter how hard I had searched for an answer to my own problems, I found nothing. Unrest, fear loneliness, pain...and..._

_Enjoyment. Friendship, and the fear of losing it. You and Madoka. And within that, I started to know myself. I started to realize who I was. The streets, you, and even Akemi taught me. I can't really explain. But what I tried to understand was me, myself, and you, yourself. And each other. Kyoko, I know you. We met through that despair. And no matter how far away you are, I can still hear your voice in my heart._

_We'll run into each other many times again in the streets, with that same feeling in our hearts, Kyoko._

_I'll be waiting ahead for you._

_-Sayaka Miki_

"You're not supposed to receive any letters from anyone outside immediate family, but..." She paused. "It was given to your father, who brought it here."

"Dad did?" Kyoko asked, in shock.

The woman nodded. "She must be really important to you."

"Yeah," Kyoko said. "I...love her a lot."

Maybe things could change, after she got released. Maybe she could learn to live with her father. Maybe she could get a job. And maybe, just maybe Sayaka would be waiting for her when she got out.

Scratch that. Sayaka _would_ be waiting for her.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
